CCS Getting Charmed
by BluSkye425
Summary: The Charmed Ones are ready for action! Made up of Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika, they're unstopable. But when a new demon comes to town to kill Sakura, can she fullfil her destiny w/ Syaoran in time? Or will She along with the Cards and all of humanity die?S/S
1. Lothor, the mean guy

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Charmed. Other people do. I wish I were those people, but sadly, I'm not.  
  
Summery: Okay, This is my story. Tomoyo, Rika, and Sakura are relatives of the Charmed ones. They're Phoebe's grandkids. Touya is in this story; he's the first baby. Sakura is still the mistress of the cards and found her first power at the age of 10. Kero and Yue are her guardians, along with Leon, the white lighter. Phoebe didn't tell Tomoyo, Rika, or Sakura about their powers till a year ago. She pretended to not know about Sakura's card capturing. The ages are as followed:  
  
Touya: 23  
  
Tomoyo: 20  
  
Rika: 18  
  
Sakura: 16  
  
The powers are as followed: Tomoyo: Premonitions, and fire palms. (Do ya get that?) Rika: Astral projection, levitation. Sakura: Freeze, Blow up, Move things, Sorceress, and ½ white lighter. I can and will change the powers, though I really wanted Sakura to the best powers. I mean Phoebe and Paige always seem to get the worst powers. Okay, Syaoran is forced to go to Japan, where the Halliwells moved. The reason is so Syaoran can find a wife. Syaoran is still as mean as ever, and of course we all know this is a S+S, T+E, and R+L story, right? He moves right next door to the current Halliwell mansion, where it is a nut house. Sadly, All the Halliwells have died. Only Fujitaka remains, and he's a Kinomoto, only married to the family. And besides, he's been on an archeological dig for a few years now, visiting now and then. Touya is being driven crazy with all his sisters goin off and fighting demons. He's still the same Touya that we love and hate.  
  
Kero: to get down to business.  
Kura: .Let's start the fic!  
CCS Getting Charmed  
Chapter 1: Lothor and the Mean Guy  
"What is it?" asked a girl in a terrified voice.  
  
"I have no idea." Said a boy in the same tone.  
  
"I am none of your business," said the creature. "I am here for only one thing, your hearts."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH." Screamed the couple.  
  
The creature was a slimy green, with horns circling his and an odd shaped square in the middle. (A/n: his forehead.) The creature jumped on the girl, who immediately started struggling. The square on his forehead opened and out popped a mouth with extremely sharp teeth. The mouth was just about to chomp on the girls heart when.  
  
"Freeze!" commanded a female voice. Strangely enough, the creature did seem to move. But, slowly he was regaining movement.  
  
"Run!" ordered a different voice.  
  
"He's getting loose!" said the 1st voice.  
  
The two people go away just in time.  
  
"How dare you interrupt my meal!"  
  
"Ano, (umm) I don't think he likes us much." Said a 3rd voice.  
  
"Sakura, get him away." Said the 2nd.  
  
"Sure." The girl called Sakura made the creature fly to the other end of the alley with a swish of her hand.  
  
"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU THREE LATER!!" and with a burst of smoke, he was gone.  
  
"What was that?" asked the second voice.  
  
" I don't know Rika, do you know, Sakura?" asked the 3rd.  
  
"No, I don't know Tomoyo. So, are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Book of Shadows?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Book of Shadows." Agreed Rika and Sakura.  
  
*Hong Kong, Li Mansion*  
  
"You called for me mother?" asked a young man about 16.  
  
"Yes, Xiao Lang. I want you to go to Japan."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Japan. Xiao Lang, you've met practically every female in China your age. Perhaps in Japan you'll find the one for you. The Elders do agree with me Xiao Lang, they said it's either that, or your engagement with Meiling is back on. You decide."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'd hurry and pack if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The plane leaves in 1 hour."  
  
"Okay mother."  
  
*Tomeda, current Halliwell Mansion*  
  
"There's not much on this demon. Just that his name's Lothor and he feeds on human hearts, looking for the purest one." Read Sakura.  
  
"I bet the Elders would know more about it." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"I agree." said Rika.  
  
"Leon!" called Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, white sparkly lights appeared. When they were gone, a considerably handsome man stood there.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need to know everything you know about a demon called Lothor." Replied Rika.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
He disappeared in the same way.  
  
"Sooo," asked Sakura, " Have you asked Leon out yet, Rika?"  
  
"Iie. (no)" Rika blushed.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Your just jealous because I can choose who to have a crush on."  
  
"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment, or as an insult." Said Sakura.  
  
Now Tomoyo started to giggle.  
  
"So Tomoyo, have you asked Eriol out yet?"  
  
Tomoyo immediately stopped giggling.  
  
"Eriol, who said anything about Eriol? Why in the world would I like Eriol?"  
  
"We didn't say anything." Said Rika.  
  
"Nope. Ara (oh), and don't worry, we know that you absolutely hate Eriol."  
  
Then, Leon was back.  
  
"We've got trouble, girls."  
  
"Dousta (why)?" they asked.  
  
"Because the Elders don't really know anything more than you do. They did say that the more hearts he eats, the more powerful he gets."  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Said Rika.  
  
"Does he need hearts to stay alive?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"We have to figure out a way to stop him."  
  
"I think I know a way." Said Sakura.  
  
Everybody turned to Sakura.  
  
Leon wasn't surprised that Sakura knew the answer. Sakura had been the magic business for almost 6 yrs. The Elders thought that she would be the problem child, the one who was extremely conceited. That wasn't Sakura at all. The girl had reason to be, with the shoulder length auburn hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and soft peach skin, she was probably the most beautiful girl in Japan, maybe even the world, he supposed. But Sakura wasn't aware of it. Despite Sakura being extremely popular with the boys and being the 'Kawaii-est' of the family, according to Tomoyo. Leon loved her like a sister, and probably was some sort of Touya sometimes.  
  
As for Tomoyo, she was probably the most responsible of the three, being the eldest. She was extremely beautiful too, also, like Sakura; never let it get in her mind. Tomoyo, as always, liked to video tape everything, but mostly Sakura. Leon couldn't think of a time when it wasn't somewhere near, she had even put a spell on it so that it would videotape every encounter with a demon. She also made clothes like no tomorrow. She was the first in the family to know about Sakura's card capturing, for she and Sakura were extremely close, like best friends.  
  
Rika, how to describe Rika? She's like an angel, a goddess. She's perfect in everyway. Good at everything she does, even when she makes mistakes. Leon so wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to mess up the friendship. He couldn't bare it if that would ever happen. There was no way else to describe how he felt except that he was totally, completely, and fully in love.  
  
"So, how do we beat him?" asked Rika.  
  
"It's really complicated, but I think we can do it, I hope."  
  
"Hope? Okay, what do we do?" questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"We need a potion, most of the ingredients are really easy to get, cept for a few. We need Mandrake root, and that should come out in a few weeks or so. We also need 2 magical flames, waters, winds, and earth. We throw the potion in the power of three symbol, say the incantation, and it's supposed to protect all innocents' hearts from evil. But we need a sorcerer for the potion."  
  
"Magical earth?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Ya. Every sorcerer/sorceress can use elemental magic, but this one calls for a male and female. It also says 'No Clow magic.'"  
  
"Okay, so does anybody no another sorcerer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Well that doesn't help."  
  
Sakura yawned. "How about we all get a good nights rest, I'm tired!"  
  
"Yeah." They all agreed.  
*On the Plane*  
  
"Just a little while longer, Master Li."  
  
"..."  
  
'Why does my mother want me to go to Japan? Even more so, Tomeda, that sounds like a suburb. Tokyo would make a heck of a lot more sense. Wait, I'm sensing a powerful aura. I'll have to find out who owns it. They could be a threat.'  
  
"Master Li, we have arrived."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You'd better start talking in Japanese, Master."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Wei and Syaoran got off the plane and hopped in a limo. They drove a little while until they reached a mansion.  
  
'The owner of the aura lives here. I'd better be careful.'  
  
"Hurry and get to sleep, you start school tomorrow."  
  
*Next Day 7:45 AM*  
  
"Sakura wake up! You're gonna be late for school!"  
  
"Yeah kajuu (monster), hurry up!"  
  
"Hoe, Kero why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Well I tried."  
  
"I'm not a kajuu, Touya!"  
  
Sakura got ready for school in about 5 minutes. She put her blades on, and zipped out of the house.  
  
"I know I should have poured ice water on her."  
  
"Now Touya, you don't want to get beat up again, do you?" questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Well I wanna see it, it was funny!" said Rika.  
  
"Hai(yes)."  
  
"Iie."  
  
*With Sakura*  
  
'Oh how could I have slept in again, sensei is going to have me for lunch!'  
  
Sakura was skating extremely fast, and wasn't watching where she was going. With her mind still on being late, she crashed into someone.  
  
"Ara Kami-sama, gomen nasai (I'm very sorry). Daijoubu (are you alright)?"  
  
"Hai, no thanks to you." Syaoran looked up at the person responsible. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful. And she had an aura, why hadn't he noticed it before? Ara, that's right.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
'Why doesn't my mother just let me be? Why do I have to get married so soon? Why do I have to get married at all? Why can't girls like people because the inside too? And most importantly, why can't these girls stop staring?'  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
She looked kind of angry with him.  
  
"I say I'm sorry and all you can say is 'No thanks to you?' Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" Sakura looked at her watch. "Ara Kami- sama! I'm going to be late! I'd totally forgotten!" Sakura looked at the crest on the guy's fuku (uniform). "I'd hurry too if I were you. Being late on your first day won't impress the teachers."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't. Why can't I just give some friendly advice?" and with that, she bladed away.  
  
'He has an aura, how come I could I not have noticed?'  
  
*At school 7:59 AM*  
  
Sakura was outside the classroom door. She opened it up, and walked in.  
  
"You almost didn't make it, Kinomoto." Said the sensei in an irritated voice.  
  
"I know sensei, gomen nasai."  
  
"I'm too busy to yell at you, take your seat."  
  
"Hai sensei. Arigato (thank you)."  
  
"Now, as I was saying. We have a new student today from China. His name's Li Syaoran. I want you all to treat him with as much respect as you would want."  
  
The door opened and the guy Sakura bumped into stepped in.  
  
'Ara, I can't believe it. Mou, maybe he was just having a bad morning. I sure hope so.'  
  
'Ara, I can't believe it's her. And they're staring.'  
  
Everybody was staring at Syaoran. They girls were making googly eyes at him. They boys were giving him serious death glares. Sakura was looking at the people staring. He didn't care, he responded by glaring.  
  
"Okay now, where to put you? Aa I know, sit behind Kinomoto Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura raised her hand.  
  
'Cherry Blossom.' Syaoran sat down.  
  
"Now to begin where we left off."  
  
*After School Training with Sakura*  
  
Sakura was training with Yue today. He was firing arrows at her and she had to dodge them. She was doing pretty well, too, and had only a few scratches. Suddenly, Sakura had an idea. She used the FLY card and flew in clear shot of Yue. She than called upon ARROW and it attacked Yue. He was getting ready to dodge. When the arrows were at half way point, she used MIRROR to make copies of the arrow circle around Yue. He narrowly dodged it.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Way to go Sakura!" congratulated Kero. "That was a really smart move!"  
  
"Yes Mistress, you had me caught completely off guard."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
Kero and Yue weren't the only ones amazed. Hidden in a tree was Syaoran. He wasn't just amazed by Sakura's skill, he was also amazed by the fact the Sakura was the Mistress of the Cards.  
  
"Hey Sakura, maybe you can fight me?" asked Kero.  
  
Sakura got a sly look on her face. "Iie."  
  
"Dousta?"  
  
"I have better things to use my energy on."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Cleaning Sewers!"  
  
Amazingly, Yue started to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is!" said Yue and Sakura.  
  
"Okay it is, but only a little bit."  
  
"Hello Sakura, Kero, and Yue!" called Eriol. "Fair Lady Tomoyo and Rika have brought refreshments."  
  
Tomoyo and Rika giggled.  
  
"Eriol, have you hit your head or something because you're talking kinda funny."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Okay than."  
  
"Yahoo! Cookies and lemonade!!"  
  
"You'd think that we never feed him or something." Said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura," questioned Tomoyo, "Have you met the boy across the street?"  
  
"Ano, Hai. He wasn't that nice to me, though. He also scowls a lot, but than again, I did bump into him today, literally."  
  
"Daydreaming again?"  
  
"Iie. Maybe. Hai."  
  
"Sooo, have you found a sorcerer yet?" asked Rika.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why do you need a sorcerer? And why aren't I a sorcerer?" asked Eriol.  
  
"We need it for a potion to stop an evil demon. And it says that Clow's magic can't be used."  
  
"What's the potion for?"  
  
"It protects innocent's hearts." Answered Tomoyo.  
  
From his position in the tree, Syaoran heard the whole conversation clearly. He figured that it was as good a time as any to reveal himself. He jumped down and revealed his aura. In response to that Yue and Kero flew up in the air, while Sakura and Eriol got ready to fight.  
  
"So you do have an aura."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You knew about his powers and you didn't tell us?" asked Kero.  
  
"I didn't know if he had an aura. I just thought. I really wasn't sure."  
  
"Sakura, really." Said Kero.  
  
"Cookie." Called Sakura. She threw the cookie that was in her hand at Kero. "You guys are really naïve, do you know that?"  
  
Everybody except Syaoran looked at Sakura dumbfounded. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Nani (what)?"  
  
They kept staring.  
  
"It's not nice to stare. And I'm not naïve." Sakura sweat dropped. They were still staring at Sakura, and Sakura was getting more nervous by the second. She got so nervous, she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Umm, come on Li-kun, I'll show you around." Sakura dragged him inside and everybody else sweat dropped.  
  
*When the tour is almost over*  
  
"And this is the attic. That old book over there is 'The Book of Shadows.'"  
  
"Honto (really)?"  
  
"Kitto (defiantly)."  
  
"Tomoyo, Rika, kajuu, I'm home!"  
  
"I'm not a kajuu!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"What are you doing up there, kajuu?"  
  
"I'm not a kajuu! Anyway, I'm looking for a spell to turn you into the rat you are!"  
  
"Oh really-"  
  
Touya saw Syaoran. Uh-oh.  
  
"Who's he?!"  
  
"A sorcerer, he's gonna help us defeat Lothor." 'I hope so.'  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS, GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"Dousta?"  
  
"Dousta? Dousta? Because he's a guy!!"  
  
"So is Eriol."  
  
"Yeah, well I would like Eriol gone too, but that's not gonna happen. GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
"Touya, you're not being a very good host."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!"  
  
"My onii-san (big brother) is being a pain, Take him on a spin so he can't drive me insane."  
  
Suddenly, Touya rose in the air. He started spinning slowly, and than he started to go faster, and faster, and faster.  
  
"Sakura, get me down from here!"  
  
"Say sorry to Li-kun."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sakura was headed for the door when it opened.  
  
"Sakura, what's Touya doing up there?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know, he just started spinning around. I was just on my way to get you."  
  
"Are you lying Sakura?" asked Rika.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Syaoran just stood there and watched the whole thing. He could tell Sakura was thinking hard.  
  
"Li-kun, do you wanna go outside? Honto? Okay. Sa (bye) minna (everyone)!" Syaoran hadn't said a word. "Okay, ride's over, he's had enough, Stop it now, he's not that tough."  
  
As soon as Sakura has said those words, she grabbed Syaoran's hand and orbed out.  
  
*Syaoran's House*  
  
"Gomen nasai, but Touya so deserved it."  
  
Syaoran looked around. He was in his own house. Sakura noticed that he was looking around.  
  
"Hope you don't mind. They would have yelled at me or worse, Touya could have hit you or me, or smashed me to bits."  
  
"You're family's weird."  
  
"Yeah, but we try to be good when tou-san(father) is home. We have a meal, just the 6 of us."  
  
"Your okaa-san (mother)?"  
  
Sakura's eyes looked sad. "She died when I was about 3."  
  
Syaoran showed sadness in his eyes, and surprised himself.  
  
'Get it together, Syaoran. What's Kinomoto doing to you?'  
  
"I think I'm going to go now. Oh and by the way, do you live here all alone?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Good, cause I was gonna say that it must sure get lonely, living in this humungo dungo mansion."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Are you Yue's twin or something?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"You're just as cold as he was."  
  
"Could you please go now?"  
  
"Well, fine! Oh, and are you going to help us with the potion?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Okay, but think about how much we need your help." She orbed out.  
  
'Man, why does she make me feel like this? Maybe she's got a disease or something. That's it, yeah, it has to be, and there's no other explanation."  
  
*Hong Kong Li mansion*  
  
" 'There will be a woman born of the most powerful magic. The Cherry Blossom will be able to melt the Wolf's heart.' I sure hope it's true. For the sake of the clan and Xiao Lang."  
Kura-chan ^_^  
  
Preview:  
  
*Sakura's premonition*  
  
Sakura was standing in the middle of the school hallway, with everybody running past her. She was hit with a ball of fire and died. The cause of her death, a demon.  
  
Kura: Hey look who's finally joined us.  
  
Kero: Yeah, I was eating chocolate pudding.  
  
Kura: lol so how'd you like the chappy? If you liked it lots, review. If you liked it, review. If it was okay, review. To make my point, just review onegai (please)! I already have the 2nd chappy written, I just have to type it. While I'm doing that, I'll write the 3rd. But, I want to get some reviews, so. you know the drill!  
  
Kero: You should read the 2nd one, it's pretty good, and I wonder if all the chappys are going to be this long.  
  
Kura: Well, I'll tell you this, the 2nd chappy is even longer.  
  
Kero: Wow!  
  
Kura: lol sa ja ne minna-san! 


	2. The Star Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Charmed. Other people do. I wish I were those people, but sadly, I'm not.  
  
Kura: konbawa (good evening), Konnichiwa (good after noon), or ohayo (good morning)! How are all of you? I'm so very happy, I have lots of reviews, and my story has only been on for a little over a 3 months.  
  
Kero: ya you should see Kura write, she has Chapter 6 done already, and it's like 15 pages long! Who knows how long it'll take to type it.  
  
Kura: ya I'm really getting into this fic. Ideas are always popping out of my head.  
  
Kero: She's not the only one getting into this fic. I can't wait to see the 7th chappy finished.  
  
Kura: Well, you people sure don't wanna hear (see) me and Kero talk all day, so let the 2nd chappy begin! Oh and by the way, if * is by an incantation, I've made it up by myself! ^ And Charmed or someone else did. If *^ is by one, me and someone else did, okay?  
  
Chapter 2: The star guardian  
  
*Underground Lothor's hideout*  
  
"What do you want us to do Master?" asked a demon.  
  
"Cause little distractions, keep the witches from finding a spell. Also find some warlocks and sorcerers along with demons that are willing to follow me."  
  
"Yes Master." Chanted demons.  
  
"Mwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Soon I'll have the world within my grasp!"  
  
*Math class*  
  
The whole entire class sat in their desks, listening to the sensei, bored to death. Everyone that is, except for Sakura. She was asleep it was obvious. What wasn't obvious, however, was that she was having a premonition. (A/n: The sorceress kind of premonition)  
  
*Sakura's premonition*  
  
Sakura was standing in the middle of the hall, with everybody running past her. Suddenly, Sakura was hit with an energy ball. She then fell to the floor, dead. Who was responsible? Demon.  
  
*End premonition*  
  
Sakura sat up quick. Syaoran noticed this and wondered what had happened. Sakura froze everybody cept Syaoran.  
  
"What happened?" asked Syaoran. Sakura yelped and jumped out of her seat, surprised.  
  
"Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry), I forgot that you don't freeze normally."  
  
"What happened?" asked Syaoran again. Sakura got a scared look and her voice got small.  
  
"I had a premonition."  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"Hai (yes). I die."  
  
"When?" asked Syaoran, hoping that he didn't look or sound scared.  
  
"I don't know, soon I think. I just hope that I can stop it." She slowly turned around and unfroze everybody.  
  
Right after she did that, people started running out in the halls and screaming. When they had left, somebody blew the door open. Everybody ran out the now blasted door. (A/n: stupid huh?) Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks, and then headed out the door. Just as they spotted the demon, Leon orbed in with Tomoyo and Rika.  
  
"Thank goodness you are here," exclaimed Sakura. "I'm going to die!"  
  
"Die?"  
  
"Nani (what)?"  
  
"Yes, by him."  
  
"Ah ha, so you're the all powerful Charmed Ones. Demons are afraid of you?" Sakura made him fly, than froze him real quick.  
  
"Dousta (why) did you do that?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura's glowing emerald eyes sparkled as she smiled. Syaoran's heart did a flip-flop. "Maybe he knows Lothor. He might be on of his followers. I say we play 'Ask the Demon.'" Sakura went up to Mr. demon, who looked kind of weird, hanging in mid-air. With a flick of her wrist, Sakura unfroze his head.  
  
"What did you do to me?" asked the demon, scared.  
  
"Don't worry, you're just frozen."  
  
"Unfreeze me NOW! If you don't, I'll-"  
  
"Nani? You'll do what? You're frozen."  
  
"When will you let me go?"  
  
"When you answer some questions."  
  
"Ogenkidesu (fine?)."  
  
"Do you know Lothor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he any closer to finding the purest heart?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does he have help?"  
  
The demon laughed. "Yes, there are hundreds of demons and warlocks and sorcerers who want you gone. Especially you," he indicated Sakura, "and they are willing to help Lothor to accomplish that."  
  
"Dousta me?"  
  
"There will be a woman born of the most powerful magic. The Cherry Blossom will be able to melt the Wolf's heart. When the two fall in love, they will be unstoppable. Most books don't list the last part though." Suddenly, a light went up in his head. "Let me go now!" Sakura looked at the demon.  
  
Syaoran was trying to figure out why the demon, all of a sudden, wanted to get out. Than he recalled it, 'The Cherry blossom will be able to melt the Wolf's heart. 'Oh god, the demon wants Sakura's heart. I won't let it happen. Nothing will harm my Cherry Blossom! My Cherry Blossom? Since when was Sakura mine? Since when did I start thinking like this? Maybe that demon attacked me and I didn't even know it!'  
  
"You want to leave? Ogenki desu (fine), sa (bye)!" Sakura blew him up and he was gone, but then he came back. He started to leave, but Rika then astral projected in front of him. He had nowhere to go. Tomoyo used her fire palms, and made him fly to the wall. (Rika was back in her body.) Sakura froze him.  
  
"*Demon that angers us so The pain you caused you now will know Be gone till the end of time Now you can't cause anymore crime."  
  
The demon blew up and never returned.  
  
"That was great girls!" congratulated Leon.  
  
"I agree." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks!" they replied.  
  
"Leon, can I talk to you in private?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure." Replied Leon, curiously.  
  
"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo teased after they two boys had gone into another room, "Syaoran's asking Leon's permission to ask you out!"  
  
Sakura blushed redder than a ripe tomato. "Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Ya ha!" chipped in Rika.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Rika. Rika looked at Tomoyo. Then they both looked at Sakura and sang aloud. "Sakura and Syaoran, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N- G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come twins in a baby carriage!"  
  
"You guys, Yamero (stop it)!" said Sakura, turning even redder.  
  
"Kawaii (cute)!" said Tomoyo as she whipped out her camera. "You look so kawaii when you blush!"  
  
"Uresei (shut up) and Yamero (stop it) onegai (please)!" Tomoyo and Rika just giggled.  
  
*Syaoran and Leon*  
  
"What is it?" asked Leon.  
  
"I'd be extremely protective of Sakura if I were you. I'd also tell her onii-san to be too."  
  
"Dousta?"  
  
" The prophecy. Lothor will want to see if Sakura's is the heart he needs. It may not be, but once he checks, she's dead."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
It was silent. Syaoran and Leon heard Sakura and Tomoyo tease Sakura. Syaoran, despite himself, blushed.  
  
'I guess I don't mind, but why does she seem so familiar?'  
  
*Sakura, Rika, and Tomoyo*  
  
"You should ask him out, Sakura!" suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Kitto (definitely)." Agreed Rika.  
  
"Sou (Yeah) Ara (oh)! I can make the dresses for you dates and wedding!"  
  
"Nei-san, (older sister, or is it nee-san?) wedding already?"  
  
"So you do like him?"  
  
" I I I I Iie!"  
  
'Though he does seem familiar.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura, are you on a lying spree?" asked Rika.  
  
"Sakura, as your Onei-san, I order you to ask him now!"  
  
"Yadda (I don't want to)!"  
  
Then the principal's voice was heard. "Kinomoto-san and Li-san weren't called for. I fear they may be dead." With an exchange of fear, the sisters ran into the room where Syaoran and Leon were talking. Leon orbed Tomoyo and Rika out, while Sakura got ready.  
  
"Move, move that section of wall to the floor silently." She whispered. " Okay, good. Now move another stone to prop it underneath. Illusion, make it look like I'm kinda dusty. Arigato." Now Sakura leaned on Syaoran and pretended to limp and look weak. She was just in time, because the principal and an EMT just walked in.  
  
"Li-san, daijobu desu ka (are you all right)?"  
  
"Hai daijobu (correct me if I'm wrong, but yes I'm okay). I've have to get Sakura home."  
  
"You sure you can make it?"  
  
"Yeah, she lives right across from me."  
  
When they weren't even a block away, Sakura called Illusion back and orbed them to Syaoran's house.  
  
"Master Li, you're all right."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You have a message sir."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"Mistress Li."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Sakura was confused. Why is that a bad thing?" she asked.  
  
"The whole reason I'm here is to find a wife, but I don't want to, at least not until I know that I love somebody. Anyway, she'll go ballistic if I don't at least have a girlfriend."  
  
"Ara, souk (I see)."  
  
"But there is a possibility she'll forget."  
  
"Honto (really)?"  
  
"Hai. Ever since we found out the Cards had a mistress; she's wanted to meet you. Could you maybe, talk her out of it?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Arigato! Ano, Wei, could you not tell kaa-san that."  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"3:30, Dousta (why)?"  
  
"Ara, I'm supposed to create my guardian with Eriol, I'm late!"  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
"Sure." She orbed out with Syaoran.  
  
*In the attic*  
  
"Gomen nasai." Said Sakura.  
  
"It's okay, I hear you almost died."  
  
"Honto? Oh the premonition. Sou."  
  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Kitto! You and Tou-san made one, I want to too."  
  
"I don't know why I can't say no."  
  
"Why would you? And besides I'm your only half daughter."  
  
"Half daughter?"  
  
"Didn't you know? Clow's spirit was separated into two reincarnations. My biological father, and Eriol, that makes him my half father."  
  
" I knew he was a reincarnation, and I wondered why he wasn't the master of the Cards, but I had no idea that he was your father."  
  
"Do you know what he's going to look like, Sakura?"  
  
"Hai. He's going to be a wolf!"  
  
Eriol flinched. "You sure? Why not a bunny?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Kero's a lion, Spinel's a panther, and I want a wolf!"  
  
"Okay. Now here we go. Concentrate on your magic. Feel your aura. Sense the Cards' power. Think what you've been taught, how far you've come. See the Clow staff see the Star staff. Again concentrate on your magic. Say the incantation."  
  
"*^ I call upon the power of my star, Ancient forces near and far, I'll add one to the guardians of Clow Reed, And he of the stars will be freed.  
  
I call upon the power of my star, Ancient forces near and far, I'll add one to the guardians of Clow Reed, And he of the stars will be freed.  
  
I call upon the power of my star, Ancient forces near and far, I'll add one to the guardians of Clow Reed, And Lang of the stars will be freed."  
  
The Sakura seal appeared underneath her, then separated into a total of four. One, her own seal was still underneath her. To her right was the sun from her seal, to her left, the moon. And right in front of her was the star from her seal, glowing brighter than any. Slowly, it started to turn pink and get brighter and brighter. Soon Syaoran and Eriol had to look away. Finally, it died down, and right above the star seal, was a wolf.  
  
In the wolf guardian's true form, he was completely white. His head was a little bit longer than most wolves. His size was a match to Cerberus, and his wings were clones. His eyes were shaped like a Japanese person, (A/n: maybe I should reword that.sorry can't think of any other way. They're not book shaped, for sure) and they glowed a bright yellow. On his forehead was a star, and all four of his paws were yellow, and the color ended with looking spiky, the ends of a star. He blinked and looked toward Sakura, and acknowledged her as his mistress. In his false form, he was a small husky with the same glowing eyes. If you looked, you could see his underside was yellow.  
  
Sakura looked up at her new guardian. "Lang!"  
  
Eriol looked up at Sakura. "Did you know that Syaoran's Chinese name is Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Iie (no), I didn't. That's Sugoi (awesome)."  
  
Lang barked, and Sakura laughed. "I didn't know I created you with Touya's personality."  
  
Syaoran blinked. Eriol noticed his expression. "Being Lang's creator, Sakura can understand what he's staying."  
  
"Come on Lang, I want the others to see you!"  
  
Lang followed Sakura, who was in front of Syaoran, who was in front of Eriol. The reached the kitchen, where the others were located.  
  
"Look minna (everyone), I've created a guardian!" she announced.  
  
"KAWAII!! (cute)" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
"Aww, you created such a cool guardian."  
  
"It's about time my imodtido (lil sis) got another guardian that can actually protect her, and not eat on the job."  
  
"Hey! I don't eat on the job! And if you remember correctly, I was the first guardian to arrive, and I protected her until Yue got here, which was quite a while!"  
  
"You may not eat on the job, but you eat any other time, for sure." Whispered Yue. Then he added, "Very impressive. Any other mage wouldn't have been able to create such a guardian. It shows just how strong you are."  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door. Lang stood up and growled. Sakura went to answer it. When she opened it, there was a women standing there. She has long black hair, and a white face. She had rosy lips and was wearing odd robes. She was beautiful, and Sakura was amazed. Sakura quickly recovered, however.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Hai (yes). Can you please tell me if Li Xiao Lang is here?"  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"I'm his kaa-san (mother)."  
  
"Ara (oh). Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry) Li-san, Kinomoto Sakura desu (my name is). Hai (yes), Syaoran is here. Please come inside."  
  
Lang barked.  
  
"Lang, be good."  
  
"What an adorable dog you have." Yelan commented.  
  
"Arigato (thank you). I just crea-I mean found him!"  
  
Yelan regarded Sakura suspiciously.  
  
"Follow me." Sakura ran on ahead. Lang stayed behind to watch Yelan, never taking an eye off her.  
  
*W/ Syaoran & co.*  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran, your kaa-san is here!"  
  
"Nani?! (What)" he exclaimed.  
  
"She's here, she's coming in here."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Yelan entered. Lang followed and lied down beside Sakura, his eyes still on Yelan.  
  
Unfortunately, Yue hadn't had enough time to transform back to Yukito, and Kero hadn't had time to hide. Everybody stood, frozen.  
  
'I wonder if Sakura is the cherry blossom, her name does mean it, after all.'  
  
"No need to worry, she's Syaoran's kaa-san (mother), she has to know about magic." Spoke Sakura.  
  
Everybody sighed, except Syaoran.  
  
"Ano (umm), Kaa-san (mother), what are you doing here so soon?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I decided to see how the wife search was doing. Obviously well, and she's the Clow Mistress."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed.  
  
'Did my son just blush? Oh well. I see Sakura's the Mistress; she must be the cherry blossom. If not, too bad, at least he's found her again.'  
  
"Well Sakura-sama," spoke Yelan, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I can't wait to see how you use the Clow Cards." She bowed.  
  
Sakura blinked a few times, then smiled. "I don't know how the Clow Cards are, and please, call me Sakura."  
  
Yelan was puzzled. "Aren't you the Card Mistress?"  
  
"Hai (yes), but you see I've changed the Clow Cards into Sakura Star Cards. I'm therefore the Star Mistress, if anything else besides Card Mistress."  
  
"Souk (I see). Allow me to introduce myself, Li Yelan desu (my name is)."  
  
"Okay, and allow me to introduce everyone." She cleared her throat and took a big breath. This is my brother Touya-don't get him mad. This is Tomoyo-the eldest, she's bound to scream kawaii at any moment, and she's also a Charmed One. Rika-the middle child rips Tomoyo off me, also a Charmed One. Leon-he's our Whitelighter and personal pep talker. Yue/Yukito-he's the moon guardian and guardian of judgment. There's Cerberus, you can call him Kero-chan-"  
  
"No you can't!" he interrupted.  
  
"-He's the sun guardian and guardian of the Seal. There's Eriol-he's the half reincarnation of Clow Reed and helped me, in his odd way; change the Clow Cards to Star Cards. And last but not least, Lang! I just created him, by myself."  
  
"You did have help from me." Objected Eriol.  
  
"Only a little."  
  
Yelan gave a slight chuckle. "Hajimemashite (nice to meet you) all."  
  
Then Sakura noticed that Syaoran was in a daze. She went over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Syaoran!" she called.  
  
Syaoran snapped out of it. "Nani (what)?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Nandemonai." He replied but something told him 'You.' He shook his head and thought. 'Wrong.'  
  
'So he's finally fallen in love with Sakura again. It is about time. Too bad he doesn't know it.'  
  
Suddenly the door burst in and 4 voices, that's what it sounded like at least, called. "Mother, what's taking so long?" They paused and looked in Sakura's direction. Their minds calculated that a kawaii girl beside Syaoran meant. "KAWAII!! SYAORAN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both blushed.  
  
"KAWAII!" this time Tomoyo joined in.  
  
"Syaoran, you have 4 Tomoyo's!"  
  
"Sou (yeah)." He sighed  
  
They giggled and ran over to Sakura, pushing Syaoran and Lang out of the way. They started smoothing out her hair, pinching her cheeks, etc. Sakura just sweat dropped and took it all.  
  
"Girl, I think you're scaring Sakura." Spoke Yelan.  
  
"Sakura, what a kawaii name!" said a girl in pink.  
  
"I agree." Said one in blue.  
  
"Of course, we were all afraid that Syaoran wouldn't ever find someone to love," said a woman in orange.  
  
"Kitto (definitely), but how can he turned down such a kawaii girl!" exclaimed a girl in lime green.  
  
"Allow me to introduce my four daughters. The one in pink is Fanren the one in blue is Feimei, Fuutie is in orange, and Sheifa is in green." (A/n: it is Sheifa, isn't it?)  
  
"Konbawa (good evening)!" greeted Fanren.  
  
"Hajimemashite (nice to meet you)!" exclaimed Feimei.  
  
"Konbawa minna-san." Spoke Fuutie.  
  
"We're gonna have so much fun!" ended Sheifa.  
  
"Hajimemashite." Greeted everybody.  
  
"Well, Yuki and I have to go to work now, so sa ja ne." Touya spoke.  
  
"Sa." replied everyone.  
  
"Sa." Said Yukito.  
  
"Oh, and Kajuu (monster), don't get in trouble. Such as going to see boys, making new friends that are boys. Basically just stay away from boys period."  
  
"Okay Nii-san." Sakura said her fingers crossed.  
  
So the two friends left.  
  
Then Leon spoke up. "Ano (umm), can I talk to you alone, Rika?"  
  
"Sure." Leon orbed out with her.  
  
Next up was Eriol. "Okay, Tomoyo, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Kitto." She said happily. They walked out.  
  
Next, Kero went to the fridge and took out a pile of food. "Sa." He said before heading upstairs.  
  
"Don't get anything on my bed!" she called up to Kero. Then she turned to the Li's. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Sure, if it's not too much trouble." Spoke Yelan.  
  
"Not at all. What about you?" she asked.  
  
"Iie arigato." The replied.  
  
"Okay. So how bout we meet the Star Cards first?"  
  
"Kitto!" exclaimed the sister.  
  
"I would enjoy that very much." Answered Yelan.  
  
"Okay! Oh key that hides the power of the stars, who your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract, release!" chanted Sakura. "Sakura Book!" called Sakura. With a shimmer of blue and white, a pink book was in Sakura's hands. She opened it and took out all of the cards. She let them go and placed the Sakura book on the counter. The cards were circled around her, face down. She raised the staff above her head and the cards turned up and down. Then, slowly, they rose above her head and started to rotate. "Sakura Star cards release and dispel!" They all came out of their cards form. Sakura than introduced them.  
  
"There are more than 60 cards! And some of them, Fixy, Stealth, Mermaid, Hope, I don't recall them being Clow Cards at any time."  
  
Sakura beamed at Yelan. "You're right, Yelan-san. I've created tons of cards by myself."  
  
"Honto?" Yelan was surprised.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Quite impressive." Complimented Yelan.  
  
"Ya. Ara! Create, create some tea for Yelan!" Sakura ordered. Create obeyed, and Yelan sat down with her cup. "Arigato, Create. Okay, everybody except Fixy return onegai." They all obeyed. "Fixy can dress you up in anything you like. Request something." Sakura told Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Sheifa.  
  
But it seemed no one had noticed that Syaoran had left.  
  
*With Tomoyo and Eriol*  
  
For once, Eriol was actually nervous. He would stare at his feet, blush, clean his glasses, and try to say something, and continue that pattern.  
  
"Tomoyo, I-I-I-I-" he stared at his feet again.  
  
'Thank Kami that she can't read my mind. Okay, just go for it, if you don't, and she does like you, it'll be worse than being rejected.'  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She was really nervous. Being with Eriol alone was nerve racking, especially when he kept doing that stupid pattern. 'I really hope he's not reading my mind. Kami, please let the thing he's trying to tell me be that he loves, or even likes me.' She glanced up at the moon. 'Onegai.'  
  
"Tomoyowouldyoupleasegooutwithme?"  
  
Tomoyo quickly turned away from the moon, a big smile on her face. "Hai, I would love to!"  
  
Eriol sighed. "Do you wanna go back?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie. We should let Sakura get used to her soon to be family."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai. Besides, I think we look good enough to go on out first date, even if it'll just be for a hamburger to something, right?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "Hai."  
  
*Rika and Leon*  
  
Rika was staring at Leon. Leon was staring at Rika; it looked like they were having a staring contest, a weird silent, tense staring contest. Finally, Leon spoke.  
  
"Rika, I don't wanna spoil out friendship, but I have to get this out. I want you to know no matter how you feel; I'll feel the same. Rika, Koishiteru (I'm in love with you)."  
  
Rika smiled. "Koishiteru."  
  
Leon gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Do you wanna go out?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, I could use a break."  
  
*Halliwell Mansion*  
  
Fixy was dressing up Syaoran's sisters. Yelan was drinking the tea  
Create had made for her, and was staring at Sakura. Sakura, in turn,  
was staring off in space. Suddenly, she snapped out of it.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Syaoran." And she left with Lang at her heels.  
  
*On the roof of the Li house*  
  
"Hey." Called Sakura.  
  
Syaoran turned around. "Hi."  
  
"Aren't you lonely up here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Sakura sat down beside Syaoran. "You seem to say that a lot, and I've  
only known you for like, two days."  
  
Syaoran, despite himself, smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, did you have any friends at home?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Not really? Well, I wanna be your friend." Then Lang  
lay beside Syaoran. Then Sakura added, "It looks like Lang does too."  
  
Syaoran gazed at Sakura as if seeing her for the first time.  
"Arigato."  
  
She smiled. "Not a problem." Then she added. "Hey, I haven't eaten  
yet, but I work magic in the kitchen. So, you hungry?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well then, let's go!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Okay, but I need paid. You've gotta help me with my  
homework in return."  
  
"Fine by me." He agreed.  
  
"Well then," Sakura said, mimicking Syaoran, "let's go!"  
  
End notes:  
  
Kura-chan: gomen nasai minna-san. I know this chapter took a long  
time, and really it is a long chapter. The next chapter will be up  
soon, since summer vacation starts Friday.  
  
Kero: Ya! And I'll tell you something; the plot builds as the chapters  
build.  
  
Kura: Ya, but it gets kind of upsetting later on, in chapter 6. But  
don't worry, I'm a fan of happy endings and S+S!! So don't worry, all  
will be right in my world, in the end that is.  
  
Kero: Yeah, and I must admit, I get happy from the sad parts. Er, at  
least the ones Kura has written already.  
  
Kura: Tisk tisk.  
  
Kero: Nani? I'm not bad!  
  
Kura: Whatever you say. Now on with the preview!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
"You guys, where's Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Kero, Lang, come here!" called Rika.  
  
Kero came down. "Lang's not here, what's up?"  
  
"Sakura's gone."  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
"Oh god, what if Lothor." Tomoyo left off.  
  
Everybody had fearful looks on their faces.  
  
Kura: dun dun dun! What'll happen next? To find out, read chapter 3: A  
day of demons 


	3. A day of Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. *Sighs* maybe they'll let me join. Sure I'm a bad drawer.but I have a pretty good imagination. Then I could own Card Captor Sakura!  
  
Kero: Good luck; you'll be needing it  
  
Kura: What does that mean?  
  
Kero: That you can't do anything.  
  
Kura: I can so!  
  
Kero: no you can't  
  
Kura: Kero, do you like to eat? If so SHUTUP!  
  
Kero: Suddenly, I can sense your creative aura.  
  
Kura: that's much better.  
  
Kero: I'm gonna go raid the refrigerator now, okay?  
  
Kura: Sure. Now I'm gonna list the reviewers. I'm sorry if your name's not on here and you reviewed. If I see it when I check, I'll put you on Ch 4, okay? I'm also sorry if your name is here and you don't want it here, tell me in your review and I won't put you on anymore. I don't know why you would mind, but oh well, I want to please all of you. These are Ch 1,2, and 3 reviewers. (Not that 2 was a chapter.)  
  
Hyper: Thanx for reviewing.. but why'd you only put my name? See ya soon? Hope ur reading this.  
  
Sakura Cherry Blossom: Thanx, it really meant a lot that you thought m story was awesome. Hope this chappy's good too!  
  
Moon Guardian41: Thank you.I'd been wanting to do this for a while, hope you continue to read.  
  
Denice: That's why I did it. They had crossovers for everything else, but I've only found one for Charmed.  
  
Milli S./Changing Moondrops: Thanx for reviewing, it made me really happy.  
  
Lady starlight so kiss my ass: Thanx I think they're the best too.that would be why I mixed them together. Hope you continue to R+R! It makes my day.  
  
Blueangelbaby- Again.? Well, I can't answer that right now, but rest assured you'll find out in Ch 6. And a tip: the more reviews I get, and the faster I update, so the faster Ch 6 gets here. N/e ways, thanks for reading and then reviewing, it really made me happy.  
  
Star- Mother can either be Okaa-san or Kaa-san, I think, but maybe I'm wrong. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you continue to read!  
  
Sprout- Hey, thanks a ton for reviewing! I really hope your enjoying it and don't forget to review it makes authors happy! (Mostly me)  
  
Dacia- Thanks for adding me to your faves I'm honored! When I saw that, I practically squealed myself to death! (NO exaggerations) Thanks for reviewing too!  
  
Kura: Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: A day of demons  
  
*Halliwell Manor*  
  
"You guys, where's Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Everybody froze.  
  
"Kero, Lang, come here!" called Rika.  
  
Kero came down. "Lang's not here, what's up?"  
  
"Sakura's gone."  
  
"Mistress, gone?"  
  
"Oh god, what if Lothor." Tomoyo left off.  
  
Everybody had fearful looks on their faces.  
  
Then Yelan spoke up. "From what I've seen, Lang is extremely protective of Sakura, maybe he followed her. He also seems very strong and capable, I'm sure that both he and Sakura are safe and sound."  
  
"But where would Sakura possibly go?" asked Fuutie.  
  
"I think I know!" exclaimed Sheifa.  
  
Everybody turned his or her attention toward her.  
  
"Don't you remember?" she asked her mother and sisters. "Sakura went  
to find Oto-to!"  
  
They all gasped. Yelan spoke. "That's right, but she would be back,  
wouldn't she?"  
  
"Not necessarily!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "We think Sakura and Syaoran have a crush on each other! Maybe they eloped! How romantic."  
  
"Oh really?" Yelan was pleased. "Well, let's check, it's worth a try  
after all." Yelan led the way.  
  
"The Chinese gaki better not have hurt Sakura!" shouted Kero as they  
headed out the door.  
  
*Li Mansion*  
  
"Kawaii." Whispered seven women.  
  
"Don't wake them up." Whispered Yelan. She walked over to her son and  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the floor, with their homework around them, sleeping. Sakura's head was placed on top of Syaoran's, with a smile placed on her lips. Syaoran's head was lightly placed on top of Sakura's. His arm was protectively placed around Sakura's waist, and even he had a smile on his lips.  
  
"Now I don't think I want to take her home." Tomoyo thought aloud.  
  
Then, Lang came down the stairs. He had a large comforter on his back, and was holding onto two pillows with his mouth.  
  
"So you did stick by Sakura, good boy!"  
  
"He's a guardian, Rika, not a dog." Corrected Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, well, Sakura'd feel more comfortable in her own bed, I think."  
Rika badly countered.  
  
"Hold on, just let me get a little footage, I'll call it a step toward babies! No, how bout, the kawaii relationship's beginnings."  
  
So Tomoyo got a few minutes worth of footage. After that, Leon orbed Sakura and her stuff to her room. When they had left Kero decided it was time for payback, no one held on to his mistress, especially not a Chinese gaki.  
  
"WAKE UP CHINESE GAKI!" Kero shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Syaoran jumped up with a scowl.  
  
"KERO!!" everybody shouted. But of course, Tomoyo shouted the loudest.  
  
"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I GOT THE KAWAII-EST MOMENT EVER ON TAPE, IF I HADN'T YOU WOULD BE SO DEAD, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN REALIZE IT!" she yelled  
  
Everybody fell down anime style. Leon returned just when everybody had  
gotten up.  
  
"Ara, I guess you don't need me to orb Li-san to his bed then."  
  
"No, but you can orb us all home, I'm done in."  
  
"Kitto (definitely)."  
  
"Sa minna-san." Said Tomoyo, Rika, Eriol, and Kero.  
  
"Sa minna-san." Repeated Yelan, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Sheifa.  
  
"Sa." Spoke Syaoran.  
  
Everybody looked at him.  
  
"Nani (what)?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nandemonai (nothing @ all)." They lied.  
  
The Charmed gang and Kero orbed out.  
  
*Yelan's room*  
  
"I think it's happening again, Elders."  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked a man.  
  
"Well Ling, he doesn't seem to be as impassive. He actually said  
goodbye, and."  
  
"And?" asked another.  
  
"And, Xiao Ming, the Cherry Blossom had went to find Syaoran, and hadn't returned. We all were worried, but checked here. We found them, and they had fallen asleep in quite a cozy position. One of the Kinomoto's actually taped it."  
  
"Are you positive that he is falling in love?" asked a man with a deep  
voice.  
  
"Ming, I have never been so sure of anything more. There's just one thing though, he hasn't admitted it to himself. It's plausible that he doesn't even realize that it's love."  
  
"He hasn't done that yet?" asked a voice that would make someone  
flinch.  
  
"No, Ping, he's never experienced love, not really. But it won't take  
long until he realizes it."  
  
"Have you found out if Syaoran's Ying Fa is the one in the prophecy? If so, how does has she have so much power?" asked a very wise voice.  
  
"Hai, I have, Long. She's a Charmed One, and-"  
  
"A Charmed One?" exclaimed Ming.  
  
"And...?" asked Long.  
  
"Believe it or not, Ying Fa happens to be the Card Mistress."  
  
"The Card Mistress?" all five exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. She's probably the strongest Charmed One; she has quite a few powers. And her sorcery, it's amazing. She's only 16, and yet she has transformed all the Clow Cards into Star Cards, created some of her own Cards, created her own guardian, and she is Fujitaka's daughter, who is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
"Is she in danger?" asked Xiao Ming.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Answered Yelan.  
  
"How?" asked Ping  
  
"There's a demon called Lothor. He's looking for the purest human heart to give him unlimited power. According to the prophecy we know about, Ying Fa's heart should be the one to give him just that. I do have good news. They're making a spell to protect innocents' hearts', and by putting a single rose in the potion, everything decent and good in this world will be protected."  
  
"Good. Report as soon as possible."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
*12:00 am*  
  
"Yahoo! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Shouted Sakura.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Obviously kajuu's had her morning snack of kajuu pills."  
  
"First of all, Sakura's no kajuu! Second of all, that was totally lame."  
  
"Have to agree with her there." Spoke Rika.  
  
"Me too, it was lame." Agreed Tomoyo.  
  
"Blah blah."  
  
"Why are you so happy, Sakura?" asked Rika.  
  
"Because of the demon, school's closed!!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "That's right. So then I wonder if vanquishing the demon and not fixing up the classroom was personal gain?"  
  
Both Touya and Rika attempted to figure it out. Sakura spoke up instead. "Lang and I are gonna go jogging, okay?"  
  
"Sure, demo (but), can you take a look at the TV first?"  
  
"Sure." agreed Sakura hesitantly.  
  
Sakura checked the TV she blushed an implausible red. There, paused on the screen, was a picture of herself and Syaoran. Sakura stood frozen to the spot, unable to move. When she finally snapped out of her own planet, she could barely speak. "I-I, come on Lang!" she stuttered, and ran out the door, Lang at her heels.  
  
"Kami-sama! That was embarrassing, ne?" Sakura exclaimed after she was outside.  
  
"Woof!" replied Lang.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yeah, well let's go. We'll just run around the block. Hope we don't run into Syao-kun, I'll turn red!"  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Sakura and Lang suddenly stopped in their tracks. Lothor was right in front of them, looking especially mean today. It didn't bother Sakura, she just joked.  
  
"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or maybe we had a little accident? In any case, you kept your promise. I didn't think you had that good of a memory."  
  
"Can I mistake your sarcasm for fear?"  
  
"You'd better not, you'd get your butt kicked if you would."  
  
"I highly doubt that. It's not my wish."  
  
"So?" Sakura asked, becoming undeniably bored.  
  
"All my wishes come true."  
  
"Not anymore, I created the wish card. "Key that hides the power of the stars, she your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE! Fly, give me wings, release! Dash, give me speed in flying, release! Sword, I need your power, release!"  
  
Wings on her back, Sakura dashed over to Lothor. With her fast speed, Lothor hadn't had a second to react before he was on the ground, oozing out blue blood.  
  
Sakura then went straight up to the sky, as far as she could possibly go. She needed to formulate a plan, quick. Then she heard from down below: "Element Lighting, come to my aide!" She knew Syaoran was down there fighting Lothor by himself. Then she came up with an idea. "Leon!" she called.  
  
Leon appeared beside, her, in the air. He just realized where he had appeared, when Sakura caught him.  
  
"Lothor's down there. Go get Tomoyo and Rika. Tell them to get a vial filled with dye and water, and write a verse or two of a spell we've used in the past to vanquish, okay?"  
  
"Right." He orbed away.  
  
Now Sakura had to help Syaoran, and pray that her sisters would soon come. She flew down and cut Lothor again. She stood beside Syaoran, who both were in a fighting stance.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" said Lothor.  
  
Just then, Leon appeared with both Tomoyo and Rika, who were carrying a vial of blue stuff and a piece of paper.  
  
Sakura froze Lothor. "Create, put the CCS POT* symbol on the ground, release!" Create did as told, then turned back into his card form. "Give me the potion." Sakura ordered. Tomoyo obeyed.  
  
Sakura unfroze Lothor and threw the potion at him. "Let's say the spell!" exclaimed Sakura to Tomoyo, Rika, and Syaoran.  
  
"*Demon made from darkness all."  
  
"Kuso! I'll get you next time!" he shimmered out.  
  
Sakura smiled. 'I'm one superb trickster. Go me!'  
  
"Okay Sakura, what was with the dyed water and fake spell, is that his weakness?"  
  
Syaoran was dumbfounded. "And you think Sakura's naïve? Lothor obviously thought you had found a potion and spell to vanquish him."  
  
"Aa (yes)! And Syaoran helped because he's not a Charmed One."  
  
"That was brilliant, Sakura!" complimented Rika.  
  
"Arigato!" thanked Sakura. Then she remembered the tape and blushed.  
  
Leon, Tomoyo, and Rika started to laugh, leaving Syaoran totally and completely confused. He looked at both the blushing Sakura and bunch of laughing people he had now dubbed 'weirdo' and sighed.  
  
"What's so funny!?" he asked, unnerved.  
  
"Nandemonai! Come on race ya! Then we can get some ice cream!"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head. "Agreed!" he agreed. They started off.  
  
After a little while, Syaoran, amazed with Sakura's speed, tried to pick up his pace, with no avail. They were tied. They ran for a couple miles, then, seeing they weren't getting anywhere, gave up.  
  
"Wow, no one has ever been able to keep up with me, with or without the Dash."  
  
"Me neither. Of course, some people tied with me for a little while, but eventually."  
  
"I get it. Ya want ice cream now? It's right across the street. It'll be my treat. Think of it as my 'Welcome to the neighborhood' gift."  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura a slight smile. "Sure."  
  
So they walked over to the ice cream shop. "What do you want, Syaoran?"  
  
"Ano, I'll have the Chocolate Storm."  
  
"Okay. I'll have 2 chocolate storms and 1 Brownie Earthquake."  
  
"Coming right up. That'll be 100 yen." (A/n: Is that a lot? I don't know Japanese currency to American.)  
  
"Hai (yes.)" Sakura handed of her money, then gave Syaoran his ice cream while she headed over to an empty table, Lang at her heels. (A/n: just to make it clear, they're eating outside.)  
  
Syaoran sat down, Sakura across from him. Lang sat down beside Sakura. Sakura then gave Lang his ice cream. He started licking it, and pure enjoyment was written all over his furry face.  
  
"You sure you should be feeding him that?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Lang can eat according to his needs, and well, basically he can eat anything he desires. And besides, Lang is a wolf, not a dog."  
  
"Ha ha, I'm laughing hysterically."  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran a bright smile. "I know, you didn't have to announce it."  
  
"Sakura? Why were they all laughing back there?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Ano. Well, ya see. Well, it just happened. Last night, we fell asleep next to each other and we were in a.very couple-ish looking position."  
  
"So that's what Tomoyo meant by the Kawaii-est moment ever."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Hey Sakura, I've decided to help you with your Lothor problem. You mentioned Mandrake Root, when is it coming?"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to reply, when she was interrupted.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Said an unknown voice.  
  
"Ohayo. Oh and by the way, it's Kinomoto-san to you, Moto-san." Answered Sakura. Then she turned to Syaoran. "Let's go Syaoran."  
  
Moto looked over at Syaoran and spoke, jealousy filling his voice. "Who's this?"  
  
"Li Syaoran desu." Answered Syaoran, his own voice filled with cruelty.  
  
"Moto Miroku desu."  
  
"Now that we're through with introductions, let's go Syaoran, Lang."  
  
Before Sakura could walk away, Miroku grabbed her arm. "Aren't you going to come with me?"  
  
"Iie now let go."  
  
"Oh come on Sakura, I don't bite."  
  
"I heard otherwise, now let go!"  
  
Syaoran was just about to step in, when Lang growled fiercely.  
  
"When did you get a dog?" Miroku asked, fear extremely evident in his voice.  
  
"Yesterday. He's a stray, and he seems to like women only, except for Syaoran that is. We haven't tried him with strangers yet, and I think he'd do anything to protect me, might wanna watch out. He's small, but strong."  
  
As if on cue, Lang growled devilishly. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr woof, woof!!"  
  
"Now let's go." She turned and walked off, Syaoran and Lang following closely.  
  
Miroku watched them walk off, a scowl on his face. (A/n: not Syaoran's kawaii scowl!)  
  
*At the Manor*  
  
"Minna-san, we're home!" called Sakura  
  
"Finally, we were beginning to think that you two had eloped or something." Spoke up Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed a red pepper red.  
  
"Who eloped?" asked Touya, who had just came downstairs.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran." Answered Rika.  
  
"NANI? YOU'D BETTER GET A DIVORCE PRONTO! I WON'T HAVE SOME CHINESE GAKI TAKE THE KAJUU AWAY, IT JUST WON'T HAPPEN. DO YA HEAR ME, IT JUST WON'T EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER HAPPEN!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo's just joking, Onii-chan."  
  
"No she's not!" argued Rika.  
  
"Ahh, so my cute little descendent married my half daughter, who knew that would happen?" spoke up Eriol.  
  
He had to have started it up.didn't he?  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Don't call you what my cute lil' descendant?"  
  
"Don't call me your cute little descendent, successor."  
  
"Why, my cute little descendent?"  
  
"Never mind." Answered Syaoran, defeated.  
  
Sakura giggled. "You two are really funny, do you know that. They should make a show where all you do is insult each other. I'd watch it."  
  
Unknown to Sakura, Touya was sneaking behind her. "BOO!" he shouted.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Ghost!!!!!!" Sakura ran behind Syaoran and grabbed him tightly. "Kill it Syaoran, kill it!!"  
  
"Ah ha, I scared you!" shouted Touya.  
  
Sakura then realized what he had done. "Touya!"  
  
"Boo." He replied.  
  
By that time, Sakura wasn't feeling happy, quite the opposite, actually. "Kinomoto Touya!" she froze him. "Fixy, release and dispel!" she dressed Touya in a pink tutu. Then she orbed him in the middle of a crowded street. She whispered something, and then orbed on top of a roof, with a bag of popcorn in her hand.  
  
She unfroze everybody, and Touya was standing there, with everybody staring. He was so red; he looked like her was going to explode. Sakura she grabbed some more popcorn and jammed it in her mouth.  
  
After about 10 minutes, she froze everybody, including Touya, who had only his head unfrozen.  
  
"Why, how are you Touya? Have a nice ballet class?" she circled him a few times, as if inspecting him. "I really would have changed into regular clothes before going out, though. Aren't you embarrassed?" she stopped in front of him, arms crossed and shaking her head. "Really Touya, where is your pride?" she clucked her tongue a few times. "How do you feel?" she asked, faking sincerity.  
  
"Sakura." He spoke, in a warning voice.  
  
She chuckled a little. "Touya, you obviously don't know me well at all. Would I really do this?" she paused, waiting for an answer. When none came, she continued. "I used illusion so that you appeared to be Moto Miroku. It really was to my benefit. I almost gave you a heart attack, and totally embarrassed Moto-san! Today is good!" she gave a slight giggle, than got to work.  
  
She moved Touya a good many feet to the right, called back illusion, put Touya back in his own clothes, and orbed back on the roof, where she unfroze everybody.  
  
Suddenly, the earth started shaking, Sakura had to fight to keep her balance. That's when she noticed a gigantic demon out to destroy. He was at lease 45 ft tall.  
  
"Leon!" she called. Sakura jumped off the roof. "Oh key that hides the power of the stars, show you true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE! Little, make this demon 1 ft tall, release!"  
  
Just then, Leon appeared with Syaoran.  
  
"Where are Tomoyo and Rika?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Another demon attacked, I brought Syaoran." He answered.  
  
"Okay, I have him shrunk, so all we need to do is say a spell. Hopefully it'll take two to tango."  
  
The demon, which still had powers, fired a small energy ball at Sakura. Syaoran reflected in with his sword.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, just repeat after me."  
  
"Right."  
  
"*Demon made now so small." Sakura chanted  
  
"Demon made now so small." They spoke together.  
  
"With the power of two feel the pain of all."  
  
"With the power of two feel the pain of all."  
  
"Now you're gone as I say."  
  
"Now you're gone as I say."  
  
"And everything will be okay."  
  
"And everything will be okay."  
  
The demon made a horrible screeching noise, and slowly, slowly, still very slowly, burned to his death. The only thing that marked his existence was a small pile of ash, which soon blew away.  
  
"That's the best spell you could use?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"My muse is out to lunch, what can I say?" she answered.  
  
"Tomoyo and Rika are calling me." He orbed out than orbed back, this time with Sakura's sisters.  
  
"What's with all the demons?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know, I'll ask the Elders."  
  
"Good. Hey! Maybe today's a demon free for all! They all come out and party."  
  
Everybody but Syaoran and Leon were skeptic. Leon, after nodding at the idea, orbed out.  
  
"A demon free for all?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura said defensively.  
  
"Give Sakura some credit, she deserves that at least." Defended Syaoran.  
  
Everybody but Sakura looked at him with amazement. Sakura she gave him her 100-watt smile.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu!"  
  
Leon came back. He smiled at Sakura. "Guess what." He spoke.  
  
"What?" everybody asked.  
  
"Sakura was almost right. Today, lower level demons kill or capture as many people and witches, fairies, etc to become of a higher rank. It was practiced centuries ago, but was eventually stopped. According to the grapevine somebody brought it back. Oh and-" (A/n: how do ya like the grapevine? It's the synonym for apparently.)  
  
"Really? Sakura was right?" asked Touya.  
  
"Hai." He answered.  
  
"That's amazing." Spoke Rika.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"It's true!" everybody except Leon and Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, help me!" she pleaded.  
  
He answered her wishes. "I don't know why you're so surprised. Sakura has been practicing magic long before you all. She's an expert, and knows tons more than you do. Especially you." He nodded toward Touya.  
  
"Why you!" he exclaimed getting really mad.  
  
Sakura stepped in between Touya and Syaoran, hoping to stop a death. "Touya, don't!" she turned and walked up to Syaoran. She hugged him and don't him thank you. He replied that she was welcome. She smiled. "Weren't you going to say something else, Leon?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai. The demons are mostly after magical people, but a demon can be raised by several ranks if they capture Sakura."  
  
"Why so much on me?"  
  
Leon and Touya looked at Syaoran. It was their way of asking. 'Should I tell them, or should you?'  
  
"I'll tell them." Spoke Syaoran.  
  
"Tell what? Why am I so important?"  
  
Syaoran answered her. "The demon that was at school, do you remember what he said?"  
  
"Sou (yeah). There will be a woman born of the most powerful magic. The Cherry Blossom will melt the Little Wolf's heart, in turn, they'll fall in love and their power will be unstoppable."  
  
"Hai. Both Lothor and I think you're the Cherry Blossom in the prophecy. Lothor is after you more than anybody, because it sounds like in the prophecy that the Wolf has a stone heart. To melt a stone heart, you have to have a heart of gold. You have to be careful."  
  
A light bulb went up in Touya's head. He turned as read as can be and he was obviously mad. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY SISTER'S SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" Touya wasn't pleased.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran was slightly confused. (A/n: Syaoran's not naïve, he was just so worried about Sakura that he forgot about the wolf part of the prophecy.)  
  
"LITTLE WOLF, THAT'S WHAT YOUR NAME MEANS, DOESN'T IT!?"  
  
Realization dawned on him. "Hai." He answered.  
  
Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "So Sakura and Syaoran are going to fall in love? How kawaii!"  
  
"I guess." Answered Leon.  
  
"KAWAII!" they shouted.  
  
"Uh-oh." Spoke Sakura.  
  
She started backing up, Syaoran right behind her. They both knew what was coming. They backed away more, but Tomoyo and Rika just came closer. When Sakura felt her back hit a wall, she orbed herself and Syaoran out of there.  
  
*Starlight Park*  
  
"That was scary." Spoke Sakura once they were at the park. She sat on a swing and started pumping her legs back and forth, trying to get the swing going.  
  
She sighed and turned to Syaoran who was sitting on the merry-go-round. Syaoran had his eyes closed. "Tricky thing about prophecies, they don't tell you everything." Syaoran opened his eyes. What had Sakura said?  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"How many Sakura and Syaoran's do you think there are? Tons. More so, how many people do you think have a name that means Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf? Besides, I know that you don't exactly like the idea of being forced to marry or anything."  
  
His face softened. "Arigato gozaimasu (Thanx very much)."  
  
"Doi tashi mashite (you're welcome)."  
  
Syaoran smiled and Sakura blushed. Soon she collected herself and smiled back.  
  
"How long should we stay here?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"Chigau" she argued.  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Dousta?"  
  
"Tonight's a full moon. Starlight Rock has a perfect view."  
  
"So you wanna go there?"  
  
"Hai. Are you coming?"  
  
"Why not, may as well do something with my time."  
  
They slowly walked towards the spot Sakura had indicated. There was a bench a few feet fron the edge of the cliff. Sakura sat down on the bench. The wind blew her hair in her face and she instinctively brushed it away. Syaoran joined her. And spoke up.  
  
"It's 4:00, what are we going to do till night?"  
  
"Hmm.Well I was thinking, since I'm not that good with elemental magic, you could help me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Then, Lang showed up.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come. I'm gonna practice my magic!"  
  
Lang sat down beside his mistress to watch.  
  
*8:00*  
  
"Yatta! I've finally got it!" Sakura had exclaimed.  
  
Even though Sakura could use elemental magic, she couldn't control it to the point where she could fill a tiny whole with water, or light a candle, or even make a small breeze. Yue and Kero were going to teach her that next.  
  
"Aa. It took longer for you to control Earth and Fire, but I think you're a natural for moon magic."  
  
"Hai, it didn't take me nearly as long to control."  
  
Just then, Syaoran's stomach growled loudly. He, in turn, turned 53 different shades of red. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Move, bring some food from home!" (A/n: I know that Move can only move light things small distances, but the more powerful Sakura becomes, so do the cards.)  
  
When Move had done its job, there was a big dinner of fried rice, Soba, Udon, Sukiyaki, Tempura, Sushi, Kaiseki Ryori, Yakitori, Tonkatsu, and Shabu-shabu.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Well, I know Syaoran's hungry enough to eat most of this."  
  
He blushed. "Honestly, I don't know. We'll just have to see, won't we?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura served Syaoran and then Lang, and finally, herself. "Cheers." She said.  
  
They all started eating and were on their second helping.  
  
"I like your Kaa-san, Syaoran, she's really nice."  
  
"I wouldn't really know."  
  
Sakura stopped eating. "Dousta?" she asked.  
  
"I was always too busy training. I never had enough time for friends or stuff like that. I trained most of my life away. When I wasn't doing schoolwork, I was training. That's just how it was."  
  
"Oh. So that's why you're mean to people."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Sakura gave him a smile and picked up a chopstick. But instead of putting it in her own mouth, she shoved it in Syaoran's and laughed.  
  
Lang put his plate under his nose and flung it up in the air. His food landed on both Sakura and Syaoran. They both laughed. "Nobody can call you a chicken, Syaoran, you're a fish!"  
  
Just then, Leon orbed in. "Another demon."  
  
Sakura groaned. "Okay. Fixy, put Syaoran and I in battle costumes!" On command, Fixy came out of its card form. It snapped it's fingers, and Cherry Blossoms surrounded both Sakura and Syaoran. When the tornado was done, Syaoran was in his usual ceremonial robe.  
  
When Sakura appeared out of the tornado, she was wearing one of Tomoyo's creations that hadn't been made yet. (A/n: see if you can picture it, I think it looks cool.)  
  
It looked sort of like Meiling's out fit. (A/n: even if she isn't in here yet) The red part of her out fit is the only thing there. The parts that are red are instead pink. Instead of being yellow/orange, it's green. A cherry blossom replaces the yin yang of Meiling's out fit. Now the outfit does have the long sleeves, but they do not set on the shoulders. Instead, they reveal them. She has a pink choker on, that has a star pendant hanging off of it. (A/n: picture the necklace from the 2nd movie, you know the one with her princess outfit?) She has her hair in the traditional style, with pink scrunchies.  
  
"Oh key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under out contract.RELEASE!!"  
  
"Sources of light with ancient spin send forth the magic power within. Oracles of gold, wind, water, and electricity, Force, know my plight, release the light!" (A/n: is that the rite incantation?)  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Sakura. She grabbed Syaoran's hand, and grabbed Lang's paw.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Thought Syaoran right before they orbed out.  
  
*In town*  
  
"Thank goodness you're here!" exclaimed Rika. "The demon isn't a strong one, but he brought thousands of his friends." She led them to where Tomoyo was throwing fireballs at the demons. Sakura froze all the demons, Firey, attack!"  
  
"God of Fire, come forth!" called Syaoran. It only weakened the still frozen demons.  
  
Everybody was amazed.  
  
'Think of a spell.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, repeat after me." She ordered her sisters.  
  
"*Demons in a bunch leave this place, so that I won't have to see your ugly face. Go away, to never return, with element fire, you shall burn."  
  
Firey and Syaoran's magic attacked again, and this time the demons screeched. They soon disappeared. Fixy, clean the town up. Erase, remove the townspeople's memories!" The cards did their job and turned back to their card form.  
  
"Well, Leon and I have a date, so bye." She and Leon orbed out.  
  
"I do too, Sakura, do you mind?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Not at all." She took Tomoyo to Eriol's than returned to town.  
  
"Wanna go to my house?" she asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hai!" answered Kero.  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
So Sakura orbed herself, Syaoran, Lang, and Kero home.  
  
*Halliwell Manor*  
  
When Syaoran, Sakura, Kero, and Lang looked around the Manor, they were amazed. The whole place was trashed; nothing was where it should have been.  
  
"Oh Kami!" exclaimed Sakura. "Kero, check to see if the Star book is still here, I have the cards, datte (but still). And Lang, can you check upstairs to see if the Book of Shadows is okay?"  
  
Both guardians nodded.  
  
"Okay to see if anything was stolen just say this spell in a desired room.  
  
"A stranger was here not long ago, Whether small or big of woe, His evil deeds I need to know, Show me if anything was taken by my foe."  
  
"Got it."  
  
A good 10 or 15 minutes had passed when Sakura and Syaoran met again in the hallway.  
  
"Anything stolen?" he asked.  
  
"Iie." She answered. "Maybe Kero or Lang found something."  
  
Just then Kero came down with the Star book in his hand.  
  
"The book was opened, but like you said, you have the cards. Nothing was taken. Maybe Lang found something."  
  
"Right. Lang, did you find anything?" no answer. "Lang!" still no answer. "Lang, Lang!" Lang didn't answer the call. "Lang." She whispered. She orbed upstairs. Kero flew up after her, and Syaoran after him.  
  
When they reached the attic, Sakura was on her knees, crying. Lang lay there, badly injured.  
  
"Say a spell, Sakura." Ordered Kero politely.  
  
Sakura choked on her tears before replying. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't think."  
  
Syaoran went over to comfort her. "Just concentrate, take a deep breath."  
  
Sakura did as told. "Let's.*hiccup*.see." she took a deep breath. "*Guardian loved and new, with my magic I heal you, be as you were created, and keep out love from being faded."  
  
Lang was surrounded by a pink aura, and then opened his eyes. Sakura squealed, and hugged Lang tightly. He licked her face reassuringly, and then turned to the opposite wall, only to growl.  
  
On the wall, painted with blood red paint, was a message it read:  
  
So you stupid mages really have found a spell,  
Well I'll destroy you so you can't tell,  
I'll kill the eldest and then the middle,  
Why Mistress, don't you like my riddle,  
You're lucky I didn't find it here,  
If I had you wouldn't be able to appear,  
Even to the place where your soul shall sleep,  
Give it to me now; you're in the water to deep!  
  
"No, Kami."  
  
Kura-chan ^_^  
  
Kura: So, how'd you like this chapter?  
  
Kero: I'm amazed it took you 2 months less to type it!  
  
Kura: shut up.  
  
Kero: Iie.  
  
Kura: ya want the preview for the next chapter? You'll like-no-love the next chapter if you're an S+S fan, trust me!  
  
Kero: They may like it, but I hate it.  
  
Kura: guess what! A few weeks ago, I got some CCS DVD's! I'm happy cause they're not the dubbed version. I've watched them 7 times already.  
  
Kero: I like my solo parts.  
  
Kura: oh you mean the ones where you eat?  
  
Kero: Take the high road, just take the high road.  
  
Kura: *smiles brightly* Want the preview? It's a short one, demo, it'll make ya wanna read the next chapter. Remember, R+R. That means you have to do both R and R. By adding them together, you get one happy author who'll put the next chappy up ASAP!  
  
Preview:  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ano.I.uh.I.ano.aish.you see.I .and well, I.Syaoran.I.Uh.Even if you don't feel the same I will.Ano.Koishiteru!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her face, waiting for his reply. He was shocked. What should he say? He knew.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Kura: Next chappy is up soon as long as I get reviews! 


	4. Sakura's Birthday Present

Disclaimer: Hi ya'll, guess what! .Come on, and guess.  
  
Readers: What?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs!! Yahoo!!!!!!  
  
Kero: Don't worry, we're gonna take her to the insane asylum soon. He illness is called 'Too much Dew'  
  
Kura: Nuh uh, you're just taking me to see a psychiatrist.  
  
Kero: *whispers* so she thinks  
  
Kura: Now on to our list of reviewers!  
  
Sakura: Thanx, and by what you told me in your review, I'm honored that you read it.I hope you'll continue that action for a while. I try not to do cliffhangers, but sometimes you can't help it. I am trying to type faster and posting faster, but it can be hard with no inspiration. How to get inspiration? Scroll down.  
  
Lady starlight so kiss my ass: Thanks for reading my fic.  
  
Andrew: Hey, thanks for reading my fic. And I'm gonna answer you. Sakura still gets premonitions, but there is a catch. The catch is that they're not the kind Phoebe gets. Sakura is naturally 'in tune' to the spirit world, so she gets premonitions. Phoebe is 'in tune' to the aura in an area or around an object.  
  
Kura: So.how are you guys enjoying my story? Anything you want me to change? I'll try my hardest, unless, of course, I just can't change it cause you'll need it. Now most of you know what's gonna happen in this chapter, unless, of course, you didn't read the preview. I'd also like to say that if I forget to type the meaning of a Japanese word, and you want to know what it means, I'd be happy to help you out there. You are my muses, so I'll do my best to make you proud. (As I write this, I'm watching an episode of Charmed)  
  
Kero: This chapter is 13 notebook pages long. The last one was originally 11, but Kura keeps adding stuff. At that rate, this story will be about 1,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111 pages long by the time it's done.  
  
Kura: Kero, be more reasonable for goodness sakes. It'll be more around 1,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,111,110 pages long. That's Kero, always exaggerating.  
  
Kero: On page, now that's a big difference.  
  
Kura: Now I have to tell all of you that I'm very happy; my HP book finally came in the mail! I finished it ages ago, but I've been rereading it. so I haven't been typing this fic. I've been adding new chapters on paper, though, in my spare time. I'm on Ch9.  
  
Kero: now see how you like this chappy, S+S lovers that I'm angry with.  
  
Kura: Kero! Apologize right now!  
  
Kero: Gomen ne.  
  
Kura: Here is chapter 4.after my notice.  
  
REVIEW: IT'S INSPIRATION FOR AUTHORS!  
  
Chapter 4: Sakura's birthday present.  
  
Tomoyo, Rika, Sakura, Syaoran, Leon, Eriol, Touya, Yue, Kero, and Lang were all seated in the living room. Sakura was cuddled up in a warm bathrobe, with a cup of green tea in her hands. Lang was seated on a pink silk pillow, and wasn't allowed to move on Sakura's orders. Rika and Tomoyo were seated on either side of Sakura. Next to Rika was Yue, who was standing, while next to Tomoyo was Touya. Leon was sitting on the floor in front of Rika, Eriol in front of Tomoyo, and Syaoran in front of Sakura. Kero, who was in his true from, sat beside Lang, munching on popcorn. He was trying hard not to fly down to Lothor's place and kick that demon so hard, Lothor would cry out for his mommy. Nobody was saying anything because Sakura was still recovering from what just happened only a half hour ago. She suddenly spoke.  
  
"You wanted to know when the Mandrake Root was coming, Syaoran, first day of April. What day is today anyways?"  
  
"31st." answered Rika. "Oh, and I had a premonition. Lothor only has one power, that extra mouth."  
  
Sakura was cheered up slightly by this. "Okay, the only way Lothor can kill is with his extra mouth, so otherwise, he'll need some sort of weapon. By adding a rose to our potion, we'll protect everything good and fair in this world. I don't want to see anybody die, and I won't. Tomorrow we leave for the Mandrake. It's supposed to rain, so we'd want to leave early.but the root doesn't appear until a little after 5 o'clock. Hopefully it doesn't rain until we got the Root. If it does rain, and the root absorbs what it isn't supposed to absorb who knows how long it'll take for the potion to finish. But then we'll have an excuse for waiting. Lothor's strong, and compared to his knowledge we don't stand a chance. Yue and Kero are going to help everybody train, but Syaoran.I was wondering, since you've been doing this since forever, could you help everybody train too? It would be a big help."  
  
"Sure." He spoke.  
  
Sakura smiled a little, even if it was just a faint one. "Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
Syaoran blushed. "But, I have to go now, gomen ne."  
  
"It's okay. So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Hai." He answered. "Sa minna."  
  
"Sa." Everybody replied in his or her own way.  
  
As Syaoran left, Tomoyo headed to the kitchen. What was she up to?  
  
*Li Mansion*  
  
"Tadaima!" called Syaoran as he entered the house.  
  
"Okari nasai." Greeted Yelan.  
  
"De de!" shouted Fuutie. "I was worried that we'd have to got get you at Sakura's instead of having to get Sakura at our house."  
  
"Did you ask if Tomoyo had an extra tape of you and Sakura?" asked Feimei  
  
"Wasn't aware that I was supposed to." He answered, slightly embarrassed. "I have to get to sleep, we're getting the Mandrake Root tomorrow." He said as he went up the stairs.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai." They called up to him.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai." He answered.  
  
As Syaoran entered his room, the phone rang. Fanren picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Li residence!" she practically screamed in to the phone.  
  
"Konbawa, Fanren!" Answered Tomoyo. "I was wondering, if it was all right with Yelan-san, if you and your sisters would come with us on out quest to find the Mandrake Root. You see, I have a plan that'll fix Sakura and Syaoran together forever and ever!" she yelled back.  
  
"Oh! Sugoi ne!" she then turned to the people beside her. "Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, do you wanna go with Sakura-chan? That's when they'll become a couple."  
  
"Hai!" they all answered.  
  
"Can we, Okaa-san?"  
  
"Hai." She smiled. "But you'll have to report back when you arrive at the Kinomoto's place, okay?"  
  
"Hai." She answered. She then turned back to the phone. "Sure!" she told Tomoyo.  
  
"Great! This'll be the best plan ever!"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
*Syaoran's dream*  
  
(A/n: This is gonna be funny!)  
  
Syaoran was standing at an alter, looking around, confused. He didn't know why he was here, and even more so, why there was a faint aura like Sakura's, only it wasn't.  
  
Once the 'Bridal March' started, he turned around. Two of his young relatives were placing flowers on the ground. The Ring Bearer followed them. After the little boy, the Maid of honor (Tomoyo) and the bride's maids (Rika, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa) followed. The very last two people were. Fujitaka and Sakura. She was wearing a sleeveless light pink gown. She slowly walked down the isle, the wind from an opened window blowing her hair.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Thought Syaoran. Then it clicked. 'I'm marrying her. Do I want to?'  
  
Sakura had just slipped her hand in his and looked up at his face. 'Hai, I do.' He answered is own question.  
  
Then, the Priestess spoke. "Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura to be you lawfully wedded wife? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Syaoran answered.  
  
She continued. "Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura as she looked up into his eyes. "I do." She answered.  
  
The Priestess spoke again. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura did as said and turned to the audience, as did the Priestess.  
  
"I present to you, for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Li Syaoran." Everybody clapped. Suddenly, it ended.  
  
(A/n: Sorry about the Mr. And Mrs., but I wasn't sure if I was doing the whole thing right! I apologize for anything really bad or wrong that I may have done to make you mad.lol)  
  
*Syaoran's room*  
  
He opened his eyes and sat up in bed. "Do I love Sakura?" he asked himself.  
  
He headed to the window and looked at the window of the room Sakura had indicated was hers when she was giving him the tour. "I can't, can I?"  
  
He heard two pops, and a devil was placed on his left shoulder, and angel on his right.  
  
"Of course you can. Everybody does." Spoke the angel.  
  
"Don't listen to that baka, doesn't know what he's talking about. You can't, your hard core, steel image will be ruined."  
  
"Who cares? Sakura could give him never ending happiness in many ways. That's more important that keeping an image. Besides, knowing him, he'll be nice to Sakura only, there fore keeping his stupid image."  
  
This whole time Syaoran was in thought. He was thinking of how he acted around Sakura, how she made him feel inside. He came to a conclusion.  
  
"The angel's right. I do love Sakura.why I didn't figure it out sooner, I don't know."  
  
"But she'll break your heart!" exclaimed the devil.  
  
"Maybe she won't.I have to take the chance. Not telling her how I feel and her loving me is worse than rejection."  
  
"Kuso!" shouted the devil as he disappeared.  
  
With a smile the angel spoke. "Good luck, not that you'll need it." With a pop, the angel disappeared.  
  
'My Cherry Blossom, I promise that I'll protect you and love you for the rest of your life.' He thought silently.  
  
*Next day*  
  
"Come on everybody!" called Sakura as they gathered around in the living room.  
  
"Is everybody here?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai!" everybody answered.  
  
"Good," spoke Sakura, "Transport, take everyone in the living room to Mandrake Hill! RELEASE!"  
  
In a flash of bright pink and gold, they were at Mandrake Hill.  
  
"Everybody okay?" asked Rika.  
  
"Hai." Everybody answered.  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Sakura. She had just stepped out from under a tree that they had appeared under. "It's raining! Rain, can you help?" requested she.  
  
Rain came out of its card form and stopped the rain.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura told Rain.  
  
"Did we make it?" asked Fanren.  
  
"Iie." Spoke Sakura sadly.  
  
Rika, Tomoyo, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Sheifa all exchanged looks. Tomoyo handed her camera over to Rika, so this incident could be taped. Tomoyo took a big breath, and then pretended to trip. She crashed into Sakura, who crashed into Syaoran. Sakura had fallen on to of him. Tomoyo ran over to Rika and looked around innocently.  
  
Sakura's eyes were locked onto Syaoran's, vice versa. Neither of them were breathing, not a single movement was made in 5 minutes. Finally, Tomoyo became impatient. She walked over to the two and pushed Sakura's face down. Not having meant to, the two kissed.  
  
"Kawaii!" shouted Tomoyo, Rika, Fanren, Fuutie, Sheifa, Feimei, and.Eriol.  
  
The girls and Leon looked at him. Just then, Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of it.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen nasai!" (I'm sorry, I'm very sorry.) Sakura bowed as low as possible.  
  
"Daijobu!" (It's all right) he answered, his eyes soft.  
  
She slowly looked up. "You sure?"  
  
"Hai." He answered truthfully.  
  
"What's for lunch?" asked Kero, popping out of Sakura's handbag. Obviously he had fallen asleep.  
  
Everybody fell down anime style. Once they recovered Sakura spoke. "I don't know.but if we take the root and go, we can find out."  
  
"Yokatta!" (I'm so glad) he shouted.  
  
Tomoyo interrupted. "I've got a cookie, Kero. It's still warm, too!"  
  
"Oh.yummy." his mouth started to water. He flew into Tomoyo's arms, where he sat eating.  
  
Then Rika and Tomoyo started to chant.  
  
"*Third sister of the Power of Three, Orb not anywhere to thee, Just for and hour or two, Than the spell will be through."  
  
Right after the last words were finished, everybody but Syaoran and Sakura orbed away.  
  
"What was that spell for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sounds like it binded your orbing power."  
  
"Honto?" Sakura had fear in her voice. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to orb. Nothing happened. This time she jumped up and down, still nothing. "Oh well.Transport, release!" instead of Transport coming out of its card form to help, it, and the others, left Sakura alone. "Did they just."  
  
"I think so." Syaoran spoke, faking sadness.  
  
(A/n: don't worry, there's a perfectly good explanation, I promise)  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I think it has to do something with are friends and families. Let's just find somewhere to stay till the spell wears off."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. Shall we leave?"  
  
"Hold on, let me just take the Root home."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"*With the magic I do own, Send this root all the way home, Keep it safe from all harm's path, It ain't hard, you do the math."  
  
"To a hotel?"  
  
"To a hotel!" agreed Sakura.  
  
*At the 'Sora' hotel*  
  
Sakura walked in the hotel, marveled. It was the grandest (therefore most expensive) hotel in Japan.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Staying."  
  
"Nani? Honto? Dousta?"  
  
"We're staying here. Really. Because we can."  
  
"May I help you?" asked a man.  
  
"Hai. I would like the suite kept by the Li's."  
  
"Your cardkey?" the man asked.  
  
"Douzo." (Here)  
  
"Here with your girlfriend?" he questioned.  
  
"Iie." Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Uh-huh.right this way."  
  
He led them in an elevator all the way to the top floor. When the elevator door opened, they stepped into a tiny entryway. The man slid the key through the doorknob, and the door opened.  
  
"Call room service if you need anything."  
  
"I will." Answered Syaoran.  
  
The man left.  
  
"Your room is on the right. It's usually my mothers, but she won't care. There's a tub if you want to take a bath. And my sisters left some clothes here from years ago, I'll get them."  
  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gave Syaoran a big hug. Then she remembered what had happened a while before and quickly let go. After giving a smile, she left towards Yelan's' room.  
  
*In the room*  
  
Sakura was sitting in the tub, bubbles filled up high in the sky. She was thinking of the day's events.  
  
'Why would they remove my orbing power? It just doesn't make sense. But what doesn't make sense even more is why my guardians and the Cards would just abandon me. And what's with that weird aura? Aura?'  
  
Sakura turned around to see Takashi Moto grinning madly.  
  
"Moto-san?" she took a deep breath and got ready to scream. Unfortunately, Takashi put his hand overher mouth.  
  
"Now, now, my cherry, you don't want me to hurt Li-san, do you?" Sakura closed her mouth, a fearful look in her eyes. "That's better. Now just hop out of the tub and come with me."  
  
"Why, where are you going to take me?"  
  
"I love you Sakura. We were meant to be together, you were meant to be my wife."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Oh I know what your thinking, and you're right. I don't usually go for mortals, but you are the most beautiful creature I know."  
  
"Go away now and I won't hurt you." Sakura replied, regaining her composure.  
  
"You, hurt me?"  
  
"Exactly, I'm glad you understand." Sakura said, but she thought: 'Star Cards, I need your help. I'm gonna be kidnapped and forced to marry a real jerk!'  
  
Suddenly, the window blew open and the Sakura Cards surrounded their mistress."  
  
"You're the Card Mistress?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
Sakura unleashed her aura and let her feel the possible danger. Syaoran, in his bedroom, felt the danger alert in Sakura's aura. Instantly, he unleashed his sword and went to Sakura's aide. When he burst into the room and saw Takashi, he instantly knew what was going on, therefore, his aura started to boil.  
  
"God of thunder, come forth!"  
  
"Kuso, I'm out of here!"  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun" she sighed.  
  
Syaoran turned red, noticing she was still in the tub and answered quickly, then left.  
  
'Did my stomach just do a flip-flop?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
*Later*  
  
"Ready!" announced Sakura.  
  
Syaoran turned around. Tomoyo had picked the outfit out herself, made it, actually, but Syaoran had no idea Sakura would look this good in it.  
  
Sakura was wearing a bright magenta tube top, covered by a light pink spaghetti strap see-through shirt. She had a faded jean mini skirt on, with matching jean platforms. Her hair was in the usual style, and the scrunchies had pink and green ribbons coming out of them. She had a diamond ring on and silver hoop earrings, but no necklace.  
  
Sakura picked up a purse, which coincidentally matched her outfit. (A/n: NOT!) She looked towards Syaoran.  
  
"It's been 1 ½ hours, do you think the spell wore off?"  
  
"I don't know.how bout you try?" suggested Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded and tried to orb. It worked.  
  
*Halliwell Manor*  
  
"Get ready, minna, Syaoran just said the reversal!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Is everything ready?" asked Fuutie.  
  
"Hai." Replied Rika.  
  
"Are the presents stacked?" questioned Fanren.  
  
"Check." Replied Rika again.  
  
"Did everybody claim a hiding place?" asked Feimei.  
  
"Yes!" answered everybody.  
  
"Do all of the cards know what to do?" asked Yelan.  
  
The nodded and did what they were supposed to do.  
  
Just as everybody got into their hiding place, Sakura and Syaoran orbed in.  
  
"Where is everybody?" asked Sakura.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"MMM-MMMM!" shouted Kero, who already had candy stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Hoe, for me?" she asked.  
  
Everybody nodded his or her heads.  
  
"I'd forgotten, today's my birthday!!" she shouted.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "We'd figured as much."  
  
"We're sorry that we had to bind your orbing power, but we had to decorate." Yelan apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I guess, but I got worried when the Cards left."  
  
The Sweet came up to Sakura and said to her, "I'm sorry Mistress, but we wanted so much for this to be a great birthday. I heard that this is supposed to be your sweet 16. We don't really understand what that is, but we have lots of sweets!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "It's okay." Her eyes skimmed to a girl with red eyes and long black hair in two half buns on either side of her head. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The girl smiled. She could see why Syaoran liked her so much. "Li Meiling desu. I'm Syaoran's cousin and I came here to celebrate with you. Fuutie told me all about you in her last letter, and I just couldn't wait to actually meet you. I hope it's okay?"  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. "You know what they say.the more the merrier! Now who wants some ice cream?"  
  
"I'll get it!" called Rika.  
  
"No, I'll get it." Argued Kero.  
  
"Let Rika get it, Kero. I don't want the ice cream to be gone before it ever touches the table." Sakura commented.  
  
Once the cake and ice cream had been set up, the cake with candles lit, everybody started to sing.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sakura, happy birthday to you!"  
  
And Kero just had to add, "You smell like a monkey, and you act like one, too!"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"I thought so!"  
  
"Time to open gifts!" shouted Meiling.  
  
Sakura took the one on top off. After she opened the one from everybody but Syaoran and his family, she took the present and card that was left. The card started to glow when Sakura touched it. It unwrapped itself. When the card was opened, 5 elderly, strict looking men stood on the card. They bowed.  
  
"Kinomoto-sama, you are cordially invited to a ball we are hosting on April 5, 2003. It would honor all of us if you would attend. If you decide to come, tell Yelan and she will contact us. Oyasumi nasai." They disappeared along with the card.  
  
"Do you wish to attend?" asked Yelan.  
  
"Hai, as long as my sisters can come."  
  
"Of course, they are the Charmed Ones."  
  
"What about Eriol and Leon?"  
  
"Eriol's the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he already has an invite, and as for Leon, why shouldn't he join you?"  
  
"I will, then."  
  
"Open your present, Sakura!" shouted the Li sisters excitedly.  
  
Sakura did as requested. It was a ball gown. Sleeveless and 'clingy', it would definitely look great on Sakura. The first layer was a pink silk. The second layer was also although it was see-through and had silvery glittery cherry blossoms decorating it. It came with pink shoes and a purse with real diamonds lining it.  
  
"Oh Kami, are they real?"  
  
"Hai." Answered the sisters.  
  
"Demo, the price!"  
  
"You don't need to worry about the price! It's nothing compared to how much oto-to spent on your gift!"  
  
"Sheifa!" scolded everybody.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
Syaoran took a green velvet box from behind him. It was as big as his hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sakura." He handed it over.  
  
Sakura cautiously opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she nearly died. (A/n: hey, that rhymes!)  
  
"Oh Kami."  
  
Inside was a necklace with a chain of pure gold. The charm was a cherry blossom as big as Kero's mouth. (A/n: just kidding, nothing could ever be that big, but the cherry blossom is pretty big.) The petals were pink diamonds, while the middle was white diamond. Also inside the box was a bracelet. It appeared to be cherry petals and stones made out of diamonds, but when Sakura went to touch it, the petals turned pink and the stones turned green.  
  
Sakura went over to Syaoran and hugged him. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done this, Syao-kun."  
  
"Yes, I did. You deserve it."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
Suddenly, everybody left.  
  
"Yuki and I need to go to work!"  
  
"Tomoyo, Rika, come over to out house."  
  
"There's candy, Kero-sama, want to come, too?"  
  
Lang yawned and went upstairs.  
  
"The Elders want me, bye."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were all alone. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You knew about the party, didn't you? And the binding of my powers?"  
  
"Hai. Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's okay. It was fun!" with a wave of her hand, all the garbage went into the garbage and the garbage went outside.  
  
"Want to take a walk?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Kitto!"  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Sakura, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Hai. Dousta?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure. Hey, let's go over to the lake!"  
  
Sakura led the way.  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran finally reached lake, Syaoran was flabbergasted. The lake was completely surrounded by Sakura trees. Over the lake hung a full moon, lighting up the entire area. Sakura had run over to the edge of the lake, and Syaoran followed.  
  
He looked into the moonlit water, and it were almost as if he were looking into a mirror. He looked at Sakura's reflection, and suddenly his love for her completely took over. He kneeled down and hugged Sakura protectively. Sakura gasped and froze, but soon relaxed.  
  
"Gomen." She spoke.  
  
Syaoran was surprised. "Sorry? What are you sorry about?"  
  
"For running into you when we first met." She replied.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "If anybody should be sorry about that, it should be me. I was rude and I had no right."  
  
"I forgive you if you forgive me."  
  
"Deal." He agreed.  
  
Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran. She almost gasped. There was something in his eyes she hadn't expected.love.  
  
'Do my eyes deceive me, or does he love me too?' she leaned against him.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ano.I.uh.I.ano.aish.you see.I .and well, I.Syaoran.I.Uh.Even if you don't feel the same, I will.Ano.Koishiteru!"  
  
Sakura looked at her face, waiting for her reply. He was shocked. What should he say? He knew.  
  
"Sakura.I love you too!"  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up and she smiled. Syaoran leaned forward, Sakura on his lap and kissed her passionately.  
  
Kura: How was that chappy? I know it took me until hell froze over to actually finish typing it, but here it is. And, I have very good news. I have a 4 day weekend off from school so I plan to update all three of my stories: CCS Getting Charmed, Sakura+Hogwarts=uh oh, and The Power of Three. Or, at least get them pretty much finished. CCS Getting Charmed will be the last to get updated, though, because I hate retyping stories, I've realized, so it will be the last I get at.  
  
I have a question! How is 'Who are you' spelled in translation from Japanese? I can pronounce it..  
  
Kero: Admittance for this story from now on will be one case of pudding per child under 13, teen 2 cases, and adults 3 cases!  
  
Kura: No it won't Kero! If we do that, nobody will read this story!!  
  
Kero: Yes they will, watch! *turns to readers and pretends to sob* oh, it's absolutely horrible! Kura is out of pudding.I need.pudding.won't someone more fortunate than me give me a pudding case?? *sobs madly* oh please be merciful.I'm being punished for being too good so Kura isn't buying pudding!!!!! IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU'LL GIVE THE PUDDING CASES!  
  
Kura: Well that just about sums it up! Nobody loves Kero; guess he won't be getting any pudding!!!! HAHA!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
^_^' KURA-CHAN!! 


	5. The First Date is Special

Disclaimer: CCS © Clamp…Charmed © unknown by Kura!

Kura: Happy Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy whatever you celebrate, and a Happy New Year!

Kero: Ditto (But obviously Kura doesn't know many holidays)

Kura: This'll probably be the last chapter before 2004 (hey that rhymes), so enjoy! This chapter is comical in a weird way…Syaoran knows nothing about dating, so he seeks assistance from Sakura's very 'normal' sisters…

Kero: And Touya and I tag team it to beat him up!

Kura: But they don't glares at Kero

KawaiiQuerida-chan: Kura-chan is my old penname, I've changed it now, obviously. That (the above) is what I had down when I started this chapter…obviously 2 yrs ago…wow…that's bad…REALLY really bad. But what matters is that I'm back again—and on my birthday! Well, not really. My birthday's not until April 25, but close enough! I didn't want to forget to update. Yup, I'm turning 15! Isn't that just soooo selfless of me? It's MY birthday, and I'm giving YOU a present. LOL

Ch 5: The First date is special (A/n: Corny, I know.)

Next day

"Kajuu, get up!"

"Sakura no kajuu, Touya!"

"Yo-you're up?"

"No, Touya, I'm yelling at you in my sleep. Of course I'm up."

Sakura—even though she was up on time—rushed to get ready.

"Sayonara, Kero, Lang!"

"Bye Sakura!" Kero went upstairs

"Woof!"

"Bye Tomoyo, Rika, Touya, Tou-san, Yelan-san!" Sakura did a back track. "Yelan-san?"

"Ohayo, Sakura. Why are you in a rush?"

Sakura blushed. She gathered up her stuff, and got ready. She knew what Touya's reply would be.

"I have to meet my boyfriend." And with that, she zoomed out of the house.

"COME BACK HERE! WHO'S YOU'RE BOYFRIEND? I'LL BEAT HIM TO A PULP!"

"Don't worry, Touya. I've met him. He's very nice."

"SAKURA HAS A BOYFRIEND?" Kero came running downstairs.

"Yes." Replied Fujitaka. "Maybe you weren't informed," he turned to Yelan, "but your son is my daughter's boyfriend."

'Finally! The Elders will be so pleased. They said to report in a week, but this cannot wait. Finally, the prophecy is to be fulfilled!'

"Honto? Finally, my son has…well; let's just say this: it's good for him."

Both Kero and Touya stepped out of their speechless state.

"NANI? THE CHINESE GAKI?"

"I'll kill him." Threatened Touya.

"And then fry him." Added Kero.

"Team Touro!" They shouted.

'Poor Sakura.' Thought Yelan

'I left my youngest daughter with them?'

Just then Yukito walked in.

"Ohayo, minna-san."

Touya picked up an apple and asked Yukito if he was ready to go. Yukito replied that he was, and after both he and Touya said good bye (and got their replies) they went out the door.

Upstairs

"We need Sakura's first date to be the best. Plan it all for Syaoran." Spoke Tomoyo.

"Did I miss something last night?" asked Rika. "How do we know he'll ask her on a date?"

"Easy. Fanren is going to talk about how no one's officially boyfriend and girlfriend until the first date. Fuutie is the going to mention how it should be very special too, because who knows what might happen afterwards. Feimei then is going to remark, quite contemptuously, on how boys aren't good with planning romantic situations, and need help. But, of course, they won't take it. Finally, Sheifa is then going to say how you and I are so good at planning these sorts of things."

"Oh, I see. How many times do you use 'is'?"

Tomoyo blinked a few times. "You're weird, Rika. But, we have more important things to worry about, so let's get started!"

Li home

The first part of the plan went along very smoothly. Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Sheifa all said their parts very convincingly, and Syaoran bought it.

'The first date is important, got it. But I don't have time to visit Tomoyo and Rika. I've got it! I'll just ask Wei!'

"Wei!" Syaoran called loudly.

The girls giggled.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.

"Nandemonai!" They chanted.

"Yes, Master Li?" Wei asked as he reached Syaoran.

"Ummm, could you ask Tomoyo and Rika to plan my first date with Sakura? It has to be very special…. apparently."

"Yes, Master Li. I'll call you during your lunch period for their reply."

"Arigatou."

"Have a good day, Master." Wei said as he left.

Syaoran stepped outside and headed for Sakura's house, and it was there that he noticed that her facial features made her look very nervous. She stood right outside her house, looking nervously back and forth between the street and the door to her house. When she spotted Syaoran, she gave one last look at the door, and then ran. When she reached him, she didn't stop but grabbed his hand and continued running.

"Sakura! You're going to give me whiplash! What's the hurry?"

As they reached the corner of the block, Sakura stopped suddenly, and Syaoran crashed into her, but they didn't fall, fortunately. Forcefully, Sakura pushed Syaoran against the building, and then pressed herself against it too. She looked out to her street.

"Gomen, but we had to hurry. Touya's going to work and he'll be coming outside!"

"Umm…why is that bad? Do you want him to become Boo Radley or something?"

Sakura lightly slapped his arm. "No! He knows we're going out. Protective brother plus sister's boyfriend equals brother going crazy and using a picket fence to murder boyfriend. You do like living, don't you?"

"You don't see me complaining! Now, my love, let's go to school."

Sakura blushed brightly. "'My love?'"

Syaoran slipped an arm around Sakura's waist. "My love."

Sakura giggled. "I like that." She gave him a quick kiss.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'D BETTER NOT BE WITH THAT CHINESE BRAT, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM WITH THE PICKET FENCE!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "See? Didn't I tell you? White picket fence!"

As Sakura dragged Syaoran along, he glanced back and muttered, "That had to have been planned. Nobody would murder anybody with a white picket fence." He shook his head. "Watch me have nightmares of murdering fences. And not just white picket ones but the chain ones and the…"

"Did you say something, Syao?"

"Umm…no."

"Ok."

When Wei reached the Halliwell Manor, he knocked on the door, and Fujitaka answered.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see Tomoyo and Rika."

"May I ask who you are?" Hey, you'd be a little worried to if some old guy you've never met wanted to see your daughters.

"Wei? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" asked Yelan when she reached the door.

"Everything's fine, Mistress. I'm here to see Rika and Tomoyo on Master Li's request."

"I'll take you to my daughters. Follow me."

Fujitaka led the way up a couple flights of stairs and to the door of the attic. When he opened the door, it revealed Tomoyo and Rika surrounding the Book of Shadows.

When Wei stepped inside, Fujitaka closed the door, giving the tree of them some privacy.

"Master Li desires that you help him plan his first date if you don't have other plans."

Tomoyo and Rika giggled. "The only thing left to do is to make their outfits!" said Tomoyo as she got stars in her eyes.

"We've got it allllll planned out." Rika offered, since Tomoyo had snapped. "We've already hired the nicest limo for them to drive in, and then they go to the restaurant we've made reservations for—Unmei. It's the best restaurant in town. Then he'll take her to the fair—just to loosen it up. Afterwards they'll go to Starlight rock. There's supposed to be a meteor shower to night. Perfectly romantic. Now, because they'll actually want to see the shower, dinner starts at 7. Until 9 they'll be at the fair, and at 9:25 is when the shower starts. Got it all?"

Wei, who'd written the entire thing down, nodded his head. "I've got it all. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Rika said, smiling.

"Ara! I have to start with the outfits!" Tomoyo rushed downstairs into her room.

"Is she always like this?" questioned Wei.

"When it comes to Sakura, yes."

"Souk. Well…I'd better leave. Sayonara."

"Bye."

"Bonjour." Said the French teacher as she entered the room.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Dupont." Replied the class.

"Sakura, ça va?"

"Ça boom!" she exclaimed.

"Kioji. Ça va?"

"Mal. J'ai mal ici." He said, pointing to his stomach, which hurt.

"Okay, now. I'm going to pair you up with partners. You're going to interview him/her. Understand?"

"Oui."

"Parfait."

Sakura and Syaoran were partnered together. (A/n: Betcha never guessed that in a million years, huh?)

"Bon matin," he greeted.

"Salut!" Sakura replied.

"Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Je m'appelle Sakura, et toi?"

"Je m'appelle Syaoran. Quel est ta préféré—"

Suddenly, there was an explosion from outside.

"Not again!" some girl shrieked.

"I'll protect you!" a boy called. Then the same boy, when a blast occurred two seconds later, started crying like a baby.

Sakura and Syaoran headed outside just when Tomoyo and Rika orbed in with Leon.

"Sakura! Put this battle costume on!" called Tomoyo, holding up drawing.

Falls down anime style "Okay…Fixy! Put Tomoyo's outfit on me, release!"

Sakura's outfit was almost identical to Syaoran's, except for just a few differences. Where his was green, hers was pink; where his was orange, hers was green; where he had his yin-yang, she had a cherry blossom.

"Kawaii! You match!" exclaimed Rika.

"I agree, Mistress." Complimented Fixy.

"Thanks," Sakura said, smiling. "And you can return now."

They arrived at the aura and saw 2 cards. The first one was just a little boy and girl holding hands. The second one was more dangerous. Almost a twin to Firey, though not as powerful, it only had a few differences. Its shoulder length hair looked like lava and she had a deep red skirt styled like Sakura's school uniform.

Right away, the lava looking card attacked. Syaoran and Sakura had to move fast to dodge the attacks of lava.

"Watery, release!"

"God of water, come forth!"

It didn't affect the card.

"It's too hot, it just evaporated the water!" noticed Sakura.

"What can we—" he was cut off because he had to jump away.

'If you want help, we'll help you' said/thought the boy and girl voice in both Sakura and Syaoran's head.

'Nani?'

'We're the other card—the Telepathy Card.'

'Oh.' Replied Syaoran, who helped deflect the attack aimed at Sakura.

'So…I just capture you?'

'Yes.' The two replied.

Syaoran nodded. "I'll cover you, Sakura."

Sakura also nodded, a determined look set on her face. "Right."

Sakura headed over to the Telepathy Card, occasionally dodging the attacks Syaoran couldn't block.

"Card created by Clow, turn into the form you were destined to be in, cast off and be reborn under the name Sakura, your mistress! Telepathy Card, release!"

The boy and girl separated. The girl went over to Sakura and waved her hand over Sakura's head, while the boy did the same with Syaoran.

'I wonder what happened…' thought Sakura.

"I don't know," replied Syaoran.

Sakura's jaw dropped, and she ran over to Syaoran's side.

'You can hear me?' she asked.

"I'm not deaf,' he stated.

They dodged to the side and then met again behind the card.

'I know that…you must have VERY good hearing, because you can hear what's going on inside my brain!'

"What?"

'Think something!'

'What is the point of this?'

'The point is that we can hear what one another is thinking!'

Now it was Syaoran's turn to be amazed.

'You can hear me?'

'No. I'm only replying to what the Volcano Card says.'

"Wow…"

'Yeah. Look, I have a plan that just might work. Use water to surround your foot, I'll use Power to power up our kick, and then we'll jump and kick the Volcano. Sound good?'

'Sure.'

"Watery and Power, release!"

"God of Water, come to my aide!"

They both kicked at the Volcano, who flew back, weakened a great deal.

"Power, come back, Freeze, release!"

"God of Water, come forth again!"

With the combo of both Sakura and Syaoran's water attacks and freeze, the card was finished.

"That was a lil bit tougher. Card created by Clow, turn to the form you were destined to be in, Cast off and be reborn under the name Sakura, your mistress. Volcano Card!"

"Two cards in one day…"

Sakura looked thoughtful. "A good day's work, but…"

"But what?"

"They were never effected by the cast off part, they were already Sakura Star Cards. So…"

"So?"

"So I created these."

Tomoyo, Leon, and Rika ran over.

"Another Clow Card?" asked Tomoyo excitedly, camera in hand.

"No."

The three newcomers were confused.

While they stared on with weird looks on their faces, Sakura took care of business.

"Move, put everybody in class; Erase, erase their memories; Recall, make our teacher think she excused us for the restroom—Release!" Once the cards did their jobs, they returned. "I must have created the cards by accident—in my sleep maybe. Lang and Kero, come here, onegai."

Within a minute, Lang and Kero were there.

"What's up?" asked Kero.

"I think I accidentally created Sakura cards. In my sleep."

"So that's what that aura was." Muttered Kero.

"What are you talking about?"

"About 3 nights ago, I felt a pink aura. I thought maybe you had released some cards, or you were practicing magic. I was right, but not in the sense I thought."

"I felt it too!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"You did?" asked Sakura.

"Hai. I think one of them was causing mischief. I had a dream 3 nights ago, and I felt a powerful aura. I'd just assumed it was part of the dream."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "What was the dream about?"

"Nothing much." Syaoran blushed.

"YOU WEREN'T DREAMING OF MY MISTRESS, WERE YOU? IF YOU WERE, I'LL…"

"Shut up." Finished Sakura. She looked at Syaoran. "So please tell me you were dreaming of me so that Kero will shut up!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura's face. 'Maybe it was a prediction.'

'So the dream was about me, huh?'

Syaoran blushed, having forgotten about the telepathy thing.

Sakura giggled, once again earning odd looks from most everybody.

"Why are you giggling?" questioned Tomoyo.

Sakura stopped. "No reason. Fixy, release!"

Sakura and Syaoran were back in their school uniforms. They said goodbye and headed to class.

'This could be good,' Sakura thought. 'You can give me all the answers to the math tests!'

They entered the classroom together.

"Glad you decided to join us," commented the teacher.

They didn't know how to respond.

'Let the fun begin?' offered Syaoran.

'Paaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtay!' suggested Sakura.

They both had to try hard to keep in their laughs. Sakura turned to her worksheet, trying to finish it.

'Hey, Syao—what's the answer for number 2?'

Ring, ring!

"My phone, I'll be right back!"

"Kay. I'll be over there." She nodded to the Sakura tree.

"Moshi moshi."

"Master Li, it's Wei."

"How'd it go?"

"I think they've been planning this for a while. They did everything before I even got there. I suggest, if I may, that you pick her up around 6:40…" He continued to read off the words he'd written only a few hours earlier.

"Unmei…destiny." He gave a slight chuckle, and on the other line, Wei was flabbergasted. "Around 7 I'll be arriving at my destiny. Funny, isn't it?"

"It's also the best restaurant in Tomoeda."

"Good. Wei, could you buy pink roses for me?"

"Yes, Master Li."

"Arigatou."

Syaoran stood beside Sakura and said that he was going to go buy his lunch. Sakura shook her head, saying that he needn't do that.

"I made your lunch!" She said, starting to open one of the boxed lunches. Syaoran sat down.

'This is good.' Syaoran told Sakura. 'Arigatou.'

"Doitashi mashite."

'You should probably reply to my mind if I use telepathy. People might get suspicious.'

Sakura kissed Syaoran's cheek. "You're so smart."

"Not as smart as you!"

Sakura giggled. "You shouldn't tell lies. What was that phone call about?"

"Nothing. Hey, Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

Sakura stared up at the sky, tapping her pointer finger on her chin in thought. "No. Why?"

"Anooo…would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Kitto!"

"Honto?"

"Don't act so surprised, I might change my mind!" she hit him on the head with a chopstick.

That shut Syaoran up real quick.

"What time are you picking me up?"

"How's 6:45?"

"Okay!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

With the sound of the bell, Sakura and Syaoran packed up. They headed to their next class hand in hand. (A/n: sigh Kawaii…)

At the Halliwell Manor, Tomoyo and Rika were very excited; talking of nothing but the upcoming date and a lil on the fact that Tomoyo might be getting a job as a designer. Then, Fujitaka came in.

"I'm going over to Yelan's to discuss Sakura and Syaoran's future. I think she's moving a bit too fast, but Yelan's adamant about the possible engagement…"

"KAWAII!" exclaimed the two sisters in unison.

"I can just picture Sakura's twins. Sakura Jr. and Syaoran Jr. With Syao Jr. being the eldest," She sighed dreamily.

"I'm lost again!" Rika announced.

Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie. "You seem to be making a habit of that."

"Why do we think that they'll have twins and that Syaoran Jr. will be the oldest?"

"It's obvious."

"It is?" asked Rika, getting worried. She crawled up to Tomoyo "Then am I getting sick? I don't see it! I want to, but I just don't see why!"

"Because! They have to have twins because it's kawaii! Syao Jr. will inherit his father's personality. He'll care for his little sister and always protect her!"

"Demo…"

Chibi Tomoyo's face got a determined look on it and she put her fist by her head. "But he WON'T call her kajuu!" as she said this, she turned her fist into a peace sign and raised it above her head.

"Tomoyo has left the building."

Syaoran and Sakura were walking home from school, holding one another's hand. To others, it might seem that they two were just enjoying each other's company, with no conversation going on. But others didn't know that Sakura and Syaoran could talk telepathically.

'So…where are you taking me?'

'Can't tell.'

'Demo!'

'Don't you like surprises?'

'No.'

'Liar.'

Sakura leaned up against Syaoran and gave him her best puppy face. Then she spoke to him in her cutest voice. "Onegai?"

'Uh-oh.'

Sakura giggled "Onegai, onegai!"

"Iie, Sakura-chan. I want to surprise you."

Sakura sighed. She leaned her head against his arm. "Fine. I'm sure I'll be so busy being fixed up, time'll fly—I hope!"

By that time, they had arrived at Sakura's house. Syaoran cupped the side of Sakura's face, bent down, and gave her a kiss. By the time they broke apart, both of them were breathless. Syaoran kissed her forehead, and then started walking away. Sakura climbed up the stairs, and was just about to reach for the doorknob when the door flew open, revealing Touya—holding a white and pointy piece of wood.

"I SAW THAT YOU GAKI! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WITH THIS PART OF A WHITE PICKETE FENCE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hoe! He's going to kill Syao!" Exclaimed Sakura as she watched chibi Syaoran and chibi Touya (with the wooden picket thing) run back and forth, back and forth over and over again. She cocked her head to the side. "Wow…they sure can run fast…"

Rika exploded out the door, a bag with a hanger popping out of it in her hand. "I'm sorry, Sakura! I tried to stop him, but he locked me in the closet! Touya! Get over here!"

That's when Sakura realized that this Rika was an astral projection. Believing (correctly, thank god) that Rika could handle Touya, she went inside.

"Oy, Tomoyo!" she called.

"Sakura! Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai. What does Rika have…for Syao-kun?"

"Syao-kun? KAWAII! You have pet names! I have to tell Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren, and Feimei!"

She ran upstairs faster than Superman.

"My question wasn't answered! Ara! Tomoyo, I have a date with Syaoran!" Sakura waited for a second, and heard a gasp and a 'ja ne.'

"Oh! I totally forgot what with the pet name thing!"

"Forgot?"

"Uh oh. Well, you see, Syaoran asked me if I could make your outfits."

"The phone call." Sakura murmured.

"Umm…yeah…sure…whatever. Now, let's get ready for your date!"

"Demo, I have homework!"

"I'll do it for you!"

"Sugoi!"

"Okay, she's ready!" called Tomoyo.

"I can't wait!" said Meilin.

"Announcing Sakura-chan, wearing Tomoyo's latest design. Casual, yet formal, it's the coolest thing since ice! The outfit, made of pink silk, is made especially for Sakura. The top is a spaghetti strap shirt with a pink yarn poncho to go over it. The pants are flared and the sparkly zipper is to the left, which was made to be shown. The shoes—yes they are also silk and pink—are high heels made to be comfy and to be walked in. Sakura's hair has been left down with just two simple cherry blossom bobby pins keeping her hair out of her face. For her make up, just a teeny weenie bit of blush and lip gloss, witch a tint of pink. Not much jewelry, just a small pink diamond on a simple gold chain, and earrings to match. All of the above compliments of Tomoyo, eldest sister of Sakura-chan!"

Meilin, Yuki, Yelan, Fujitaka, Fanren, Feimei, Sheifa, Fuutie, Eriol, and Leon clapped, while Lang barked and Touya and Kero just sat with their arms crossed.

"I don't like you going out with the Chinese gaki, Kajuu."

"You forgot to mention that he's a baka, and neither do I," supplied Kero.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Nice to see you two getting along. Sorry, but I'm going out with Syaoran. Don't miss me too much!"

Ding Dong!

"That's oto-to!" shouted Fuutie she headed towards the door and opened it.

"Wait till you see Sakura-chan! If you thought she was beautiful before, I wonder what you'll think now!" she whispered loudly.

Sakura had been led to Syaoran. He turned to her.

'Kami, she looks like a goddess.'

Sakura blushed a deep red. 'Arigatou.' She walked up to him. He blushed even redder.

"Have a good time, you two." Called Fujitaka.

"Better not touch her, you gaki!"

"I think those two might be talking about them two," Eriol said.

"Nani?"

"Sakura and Syaoran are talking about Kero and Touya," he repeated

"That's not possible." Rika said.

"Rika's right. My son's lips aren't moving, and it doesn't look as if Sakura's are either."

"How easily you forget. But that later. I think that they can communicate telepathically."

Everybody was silent. Eriol continued. "I think that Sakura does have enough magic to create this card, but it would have to be activated by…" he left off.

"Nani?" everybody asked. "By what?"

"Love."

"KAWAII!"

Yelan smiled, remembering that she forgot to tell the elders this new information, said she had to leave, and then left.

"Why did you contact us, it hasn't been a week yet." Said the fourth elder

"Has the Card Mistress said yes to the invitation?"

"Yes. But I must say, I have something much more important than that."

"What is it?" asked the 3rd.

"I should have reported the 1st news to you earlier. I also should have contacted you this morning and also earlier this evening."

"Is this bad news?"

"No—good news. Syaoran and Sakura—the Card Mistress—are dating. They're on their first date right now, actually." She looked up at the 5 men.

"Finally!" exclaimed the 1st.

"What a relief," added the 2nd.

"Masaka!" finished the 3rd.

"I agree, it was taking too long."

"How long until Xiao Lang proposes?"

A smile was placed on Yelan's lips. "Not long at all—a couple months, maybe sooner. But now I must mention another important matter. Ying Fa said she'd come, but she had a condition."

"What is this condition?" asked the 5th elder.

"That her friends and family would be able to come."

"That would mean that the Charmed Ones and the reincarnations of Clow would be coming?"

"Yes—among a few others."

"They may come, also."

"Goodbye, Yelan."

"Goodbye." Yelan bowed than went over to the window.

'Now Sakura and Syaoran have more power than any being ever—I just hope they learn that before it's too late. For them, and for the rest of us.'

KawaiiQuerida-chan: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so so so sorry for the delay! I'm going to try to update next month, if not for you than just to get this story out of the way. So keep your fingers cross, I do, after all, have a 3-day weekend in May!


	6. Is it a love ruined?

Disclaimer: sniff I sadly own neither CCS nor Charmed…what is this world coming to?

KawaiiQuerida-chan: Thank you for my reviews! They meant A LOT to me! This thanks goes out to I hope you like this chapter also.

Kero: sighs I remember watching you write this chapter, KQ-chan. It seems like it was just two days ago….

KQ-chan: Or two years ago. I was in the middle of 7th grade when I wrote this, Kero, now I'm at the end of 9th.

Kero: So?

KQ-chan: W/e On to the story!

Ch 6: Is it a love ruined?

Sakura and Syaoran were seated in a limo. Sakura was pushing all the buttons, seeing what each cold do. It was obvious she was already delighted, and Syaoran himself was perfectly content just watching the one he loved.

"So, Syao-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside him.

"You'll see—it's not very far away. Did you try all the buttons?" he replied.

At the first sentence, Sakura's face turned into a pout. But, as a reply to the second, she smiled.

"I think so, but I didn't try the one marked 'razor.' That's probably why it's marked—so you don't get cut. This is fun, though. I've never been in a limo before," she said as she put her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Honto? Have you ever been on a plane?"

"Hai!" Her head shot up, and then she made a face. "Just once when I was 10. It didn't start out so good, though."

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"Touya said you had to take off your shoes before you went on—that embarrassed me plenty—but then Kero popped out of my bag and surprised me, so I acted funny and everybody looked at me. It wasn't so fun. Actually, the entire trip was horrible, but I don't think it'll be that horrible next time—I hope."

"Where'd you go?"

Sakura giggled. "Hong Kong! I won the tickets in a lottery, but I kinda cheated."

"You were in Hong Kong? How'd you cheat? What went wrong?"

"My, my, my…so many questions! And yet you can't even answer one for me," she said as she looked at Syaoran, who was watching her expectantly. "Oh all right. There was a sorceress. She loved Clow, but she tried to use her powers for darkness. Clow didn't like that much, so he locked her up in another realm. She called to Clow, but with him being dead, he couldn't answer. I was the keeper of the Cards, so I got called instead. From there, it was just a complicated mess of Yuki and Touya being captured (I freed Tomoyo) and me fighting to save them. Obviously I won."

"I wish you'd have left Touya there. But I remember that. I sensed an aura, but Mother wouldn't let me chase after it. I'd wondered why at the time, but now I know." He beckoned to her. She went over to him and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Yeah, but that was nothing. I almost lost love."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

_I wonder how she almost lost love. Oh well, maybe she'll tell me. It's even possible that Tomoyo taped it._

"Master Li, we've arrived at Unmei."

"Arigatou."

Sakura had sat up when she heard Wei speak. When she looked out the window, she couldn't help but gasp. "We-we're at Unmei!"

"Indeed."

"Oh Kami-sama!"

She rushed over to the right and pushed the button she knew was to bring a mirror.

The door opened and Syaoran stepped out. The chauffer extended his hand, and Sakura took it. Syaoran then extended his arm. With a giggle, she took it and they proceeded onward.

When they stepped in, Sakura uttered a soft cry. "Syao-kun, I think it's too expensive."

"Nonsense," he whispered. They walked toward a butler looking guy behind a podium. "Reservation for Li?"

"Certainly. This way, please."

They followed him past many tables until they reached a room with a door. They man opened it, and Sakura and Syaoran stepped in.

It was as a simple enough room, but just as fabulous as the area they had walked through. To the right was a table with two chairs, and a candle in the center. There was an open window straight ahead, and you could clearly see the moon and stars. With the slow music playing, it was extremely romantic.

"Wow," Sakura whispered.

"A waiter will be arriving shortly."

"So?" asked Syaoran once the man had left.

"Oh my. Can we dance?"

"If you want to."

"Definitely!" Sakura picked a chair and sat in it. "Now what do I want?" she gave Syaoran a big smile. "What about you? You pick first."

He gave Sakura his 'only you' smile and sat down across from her. He picked up a menu and scanned it. "Hey, look—they have foreign foods. France, Italy, Germany…there's a lot, but I think I'll try Italian food."

"Me too!"

He chuckled; then returned to his menu.

"I'm gonna get the chicken Alfredo, okay, Syaoran?" she said to him.

"And I'll get Chicken Parmesan. What do you want to drink?"

Sakura decided on Raspberry iced tea while Syaoran decided on water, and just then the waiter stepped in.

"I'm Yoko and I'll be your server. Have you decided on what you're going to order?"

"Hai. We'll have one Chicken Alfredo and one Chicken Parmesan and a glass of water and raspberry iced tea," replied Syaoran.

"Is that all?"

"Hai."

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks and your meals will come shortly."

"Arigatou," replied Sakura and Syaoran at the same time.

Yoko bowed, and then left.

"While dance while we're waiting?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"Sure." Syaoran went up to Sakura, bowed, and then extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Surely."

As they came together, the radio started to play another song:

I looked away 

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Thinks that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it though_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_Want to know who you are _

_Want to know where to start_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything, everything_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

'Syaoran, can this be our song?'

'Hai.'

flashback

Suddenly, the restaurant was gone. Sakura saw herself, at three, crying on her bed.

'The day Kaa-san died.'

The little girl was shaking hard, and the tears wouldn't stop.

'I wish I could help me,' came Sakura's…odd thought.

Then, out of the shadows popped out an almost see through Syaoran, also around 3. He hopped on the bed and stroked Sakura's hair.

"It's going to be all right—everything's going to be okay. Shhhh…calm down, Sakura. You're going to be okay.

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou, Syao-kun."

"Doi tashi mashite."

'You see it too?'

Sakura whipped her head around, a bit confused and paranoid. After all, she had apparently traveled back in time without meaning to at all. But she had no reason to worry—it was just Syaoran, who also, it appeared, had come back in time or…something.

Neither of the two could believe that they had forgotten one another—it was practically unthinkable. But they WERE very young, they reasoned, so they couldn't really be expected to remember anything.

Then, the scenery changed. Now they weren't outside. This time, Syaoran was opaque. His eyes were cold, and he wasn't crying a tear. Everybody left and they could see a coffin. Now, an almost transparent Sakura appeared.

"Sakura."

"You helped me, so I'm going to help you."

Present Sakura looked around the area, trying to figure out exactly where they were. She realized they were at Syaoran's father's grave just when she spotted past Yelan watching past Syaoran.

Sakura gasped. 'Your mother—she knew! About me, I mean,' she said.

Syaoran turned his head in surprise quickly towards his mother. 'I guess so. And that WOULD explain it.'

'Uh-huh.' Sakura said, trying to act like she understood exactly what Syaoran had just said.

Syaoran put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. 'Remember when I told you that I had come here by orders of my mother to find a wife?'

'Hai.'

'Wouldn't it have made more sense if I went to Tokyo or some big city like that?'

Realization dawned on Sakura. 'Kitto!'

'She must have heard me talking to you or saying your name. She might have even been able to see you herself. She sent me in hopes that I would fall in love with you, and I did.'

Sakura blushed. 'Me too!'

They turned their attention back to their 3-year-old selves. Neither realized that Yelan was watching, so they comfortably talked. (A/n: Lil Saku and Syao, I mean.)

Little Syaoran was holding Little Sakura as if she were his last hope. While watching, a feeling washed over Present Syao.

He sighed. 'I loved you even this long ago, Sakura.'

"Don't worry, Syaoran—everything will be okay, remember?"

"I remember."

"Good! What do you want to do? We've got to cheer you up somehow. You cheered me up, after all, when my mother passed away."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

Little Sakura cocked her head to the side cutely. "Dousta?"

"For being my friend—my only friend."

"I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

Syaoran hugged Sakura, and the vision changed.

Now they were at Penguin Park. Sakura was 5, and Touya was just finishing his lecture.

"…Okay, Kajuu? Yukito and I will be just across the park."

"I'm not a kajuu! I can take care of myself—I've even beaten you up!"

Touya blushed. "Stop joking!" And he left with Yukito.

When they were out of earshot, Sakura spoke. "Are you here, Syao-kun?"

"Hai," he said, sounding sad.

Sakura, worried, ran over to him. "What's wrong? Daijobu desu ka?"

"No, not at all. They're making me train longer and harder. I won't have any free time anymore—at all! And there's another Li that just moved in. I think he saw you, and I don't know if it's safe for you to be around me."

"S-so-so then this is goodbye?"

"Today is our last day. Gomen nasai."

"I understand. And maybe you can visit me sometimes and stuff," Sakura offered hopefully.

Syaoran knew this was highly doubtful, but didn't want to make Sakura any more depressed than she already was. "Maybe. But I promise, some day, I'll return."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." They locked pinkies.

"Well, then we'd better make this day the best day!"

'I'm going to go check around this place.' Syaoran thought.

'Dousta?' Sakura wanted to know.

'I think my mother's around here somewhere…. I just want to check.'

'Okay.' Sakura thought as Syaoran went to check for his mother.

Sakura continued to watch the scene and got teary eyed. "I loved you too." She whispered and sniffed.

Past Sakura had gone to the restroom, so Past Syaoran was in the sandbox all alone. And for some reason, he heard Sakura speak. He turned his head, and when he saw Sakura, his eyes widened.

"Sakura?" he asked, mystified.

Sakura looked behind her, just to make sure. "You can see me? Yes, I'm Sakura. But you can't say anything, because Syaoran might get worried or upset."

"Me?" P-Syao was obviously confused.

"Basically, but 11 years older."

"Why would I get upset?"

"Because I could change history—oh no! Listen, you have to forget about me, okay? Trust me, it'll all work out. Just be as miserable as possible! No, that's not right! Oh! I'm confusing myself!" Sakura looked at the ground and tapped her foot, trying to sort out what she was trying to say.

"Do you love me?" asked P-Syao bluntly.

Sakura debated on telling him or not, and chose that first. "Yes, but don't tell me that I love you, cuz I want me to find out for meself! Herself. Myself. Me's self. Ug…"

P-Syao smiled. "You don't change."

"I do! I think. Yes, I do! And you'll be surprised, Mr. Descendent of Clow Reed!"

He gasped. "You know!"

'Sakura, where did you go?'

'Here!'

'Where's here?'

'By Syao-kun, Syao-kun!'

'Why are you by him, we don't know if he can see us or not!' he said as he sat down beside her.

Sakura winked at P-Syao, who sat facing Sakura in the sandbox, pretending to be playing by himself.

She ignored his statement. 'It's too bad that you had to train and that that Li came. Maybe we would have gone out sooner.'

'But you did seem familiar when I first saw you, but I didn't know.'

'Me too, but I shrugged it off. I figured that I would fully remember someone as rude as you.'

'Ha ha.'

'Was your mother here?'

'Hai.'

'So then she's why we're together again.'

'I guess so,' replied Syaoran.

Silence.

'How do we get out of—'

Before Sakura could finish, however, everything vanished.

"Challenges and forgotten memories will challenge you this night…be strong, and hold on to your love, and everything will be all right." Said an unknown voice.

End flashback

Both snapped up as soon as they awoke. Only a few minutes had gone by, yet it should have taken at least a half hour.

They both sat down just when the server came in.

"Here you are. Enjoy your night."

"Arigatou," said Syaoran.

"Man, they sure have fast service here." Commented Sakura.

Sakura and Syaoran had finished their meal and dancing. Syaoran left a tip and took the bill before Sakura could see it. Obviously, he knew her well.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me, com one!" he grabbed her hand and led her to the clerk. He paid the bill and continued to lead her outside. The chauffeur was waiting and opened the door and went to the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove off.

In the back of the limo, Sakura was resting her head on Syaoran's lap.

"Where are we going next?"

"The fair, to have some fun."

"Uh-oh—but what if you explode?"

"Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"Well, you're you, and you don't usually have time for fun! So with all the fun we're going to have…"

"You're funny," he kissed her, "remind me to laugh later."

"We're here, Master Li."

"Thank you."

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and led the way.

About a half and hour had passed, and to Sakura if felt as if nothing could ruin her high spirits. That, of course, was stupid.

"Why, hello, my love."

Sakura and Syaoran turned around.

(A/n: FORGIVE ME! begs forgiveness I have to do this! dodges rotten veggies)

"Takashi." That's all Sakura had time to say before Takashi fired at Syaoran. He flew back several feet, unconscious.

"Syaoran!" she was about to run over to him, but she was wrapped up in vines.

"Let me go!" she screamed and kicked and trashed. Then, realizing she was getting nowhere stopped moving completely, thinking of a plan. It came to her quickly. Gathering all her magic, she concentrated. She turned her magic into electricity, and then shot it towards Takashi. He was knocked out, and Sakura was set free.

Sakura quickly forgot about Takashi, just went towards Syaoran. He didn't wake up, but Takashi did.

"Lothor won't like this," was all he said before he vanished.

"Syaoran wake up! Please, be all right! Come on—get up!"

Just then, Syaoran started to stir. His eyes opened and focused.

"Arigatou Kami-sama! Daijobu desu ka?"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Sakura froze with shock, and she could feel the tears start to swarm her eyes. "Y-you don't know who I am?"

"Iie. I'm not on another date, am I? Why are you talking in Japanese?"

'He really doesn't' t remember me.'

(A/n: My writing style has changed a bit. I rarely use … to show where my chara are or what time it is, and I never switch POV anymore. I stick to one POV throughout the story now. However, this was written, like, 2 years ago, so my old style is still incorporated. So now we'll be a switchin to Syao's POV)

I opened my eyes and there was this girl in front of me. She was beautiful, I gave her that, but I'd never seen her. Apparently, I'm supposed to know her, but probably just 'cause she's vain. Then I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like hers.

'He really doesn't remember me.' The voice sounded sad. 'Don't cry, don't cry—call Yelan! Yes, that's it! But don't cry, no…don't cry!'

To be honest, I was REALLY freaked out. I knew it was her voice, but she wasn't moving her lips. And I had no idea how I had gotten to where I was. Besides that, I had a killer headache.

She took a deep breath. "I-I'm going to call your mother." She picked up her cell phone and dialed it. I could hear the conversation in my head, strangely enough.

"Moshi moshi, Li residence."

"Moshi moshi—it's Sakura." She really sounded sad.

"Sakura, are a you all right? Is Syaoran?"

"I'm okay. Syaoran is too, I guess." Syaoran! Why was she calling me by our first names?

"You guess?" my mother was very anxious, I could tell.

"He doesn't remember me. He remembers everything except when he came here, it seems."

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"……."

"Are you going home now?"

"Yeah. Should I explain about Lothor and everything again?"

"I would—about Takashi, too. He needs to know."

"Okay. Bye…"

"Good bye, Mistress."

My mother called somebody else Mistress! What was up with that.

End Syao POV

Sakura hung up the phone and looked into his face. He was scowling, so she flinched a bit.

"Lothor, Takashi?"

"Lothor is an ugly, very evil demon after hearts--more importantly, the purest human one available. You think it's mine. Takashi is an evil sorcerer. He's the one who did this to you—made you forget."

"Pure heart, eh?" he said coldly. "Now, why am I here near you?"

Sakura had to close her eyes for a moment before she could speak. "Allow me to introduce myself—again. I'm Kinomoto sakura. I'm the Mistress of the Star Cards—they used to be the Clow Cards—and the youngest Charmed One. Your mother sent you here for you wife. Coincidentally it's when Lothor decided to come here."

"What did that Takashi jerk do to me and why am I here with you?"

"He made you forget the past week or whatever. And as for why you're here with me…it doesn't matter—not anymore." She looked up at him and gave him her best smile. "Come on, you're Kaa-san's expecting us back soon. Let's find your driver."

Syaoran was taken aback. 'She smiled.'

"It's what some people do—smile, I mean."

"You can hear me?" he asked. He didn't like it.

"Hai!"

"Well…stay out!"

"Gomen nasai, but I can't! I learned how to block you out of my mind, but I guess you didn't want to block me out of yours! Or maybe you've just forgotten how. That's another possibility. Oh look! There's your driver!" Sakura grabbed his arm and led the way.

When they reached the limo, he jerked his hand away. Sakura giggled, and Syaoran thought she was just a wee bit weird. Her face turned into a pout.

'I'm not weird—you are! Kitto!'

"Master Li, how was your date?' asked the chauffer.

Syaoran saw a look of fear, shock, and sadness cross Sakura's face. But she climbed into the limo appearing to be happy.

"Something happened." He whispered.

The ride home was uneventful Sakura tried to look as genki as she usually was, but Syaoran could see right through her act. He didn't know much about her, and he didn't like her very much, but he knew that something had happened to make her unhappy, and he felt that it was somehow his fault and his responsibility to fix it—that was something he didn't like: guilt. He tried to erase the guilt, but it was still there, as real as his heartbeat.

When they pulled up in front of the Manor, Sakura quickly got out of the car and went to the front door. Not knowing what else to do, Syaoran followed her. Sakura fumbled for the key for a second or so, and then succeeded in unlocking the door. She stepped through the doorway, closed the door when Syaoran had entered, and led the way into the living room. Yelan had explained everything to everyone, and they all—even Kero and Touya—had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"I'm gonna go change." Sakura said and headed upstairs. She really didn't feel like dealing with they questions or their pity. All she wanted was time alone to freely cry all she wanted for the love she had lost. Syaoran was back to his old self, and Sakura didn't know if she could take it again. It was one thing to deal with his coldness when all he was was a possible friend, but it was another thing entirely when he was the guy you loved.

She sighed and started to change. Crying would have to come later; they would get worried if she stayed upstairs too long.

"You don't remember anything, Oto-to?"

"Iie." He glared at everybody. "Is this some kind of setup? Making me think that I lost my memory, so I'd get married?"

"No, Xiao Lang. Just take a look at Sakura and tell me you don't feel something." She paused, and then continued. "Tell me you don't want to wipe the sadness away and protect her. That you wouldn't risk your life for her, shield her with yourself." She paused again and looked directly at him. "Because you can't live without her. She is as precious to you as oxygen, and you need her close by. Whenever she smiles at you, you feel special as well as something else. And you need that feeling." She ended.

Syaoran was silent, thinking. She was wrong. His mother was wrong. He didn't feel anything of the stuff she said he did for that girl. If he did, he definitely would have remembered it. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

Just then, Sakura came down in her pajamas. "So, what are we talking about?" she asked, giving Syaoran a smile.

Syaoran had to try hard to keep his cool. Some of those things his mother had said, he was actually feeling. Something deep inside yearned for her. But he wouldn't allow it, the closed himself off from her.

Yelan smiled a little bit. She knew what he was thinking.

"I don't." he said.

"Don't what?" Sakura was curious.

"Noneya."

"None who?"

He looked directly at Sakura. He looked at her hard. And she stared directly back at him.

"None _whooooooo?_" she asked again.

"Noneya. None of your business."

A flicker of hurt crossed through her eyes. "Oh." It vanished.

Lang barked.

"Of course, we should probably explain everything. First let me introduce everybody. This is Fujitaka, my father and the half reincarnation of Clow; Eriol is the other half of Clow; Touya is my brother and he has a little magic, but basically he can only see g-h-o-s-t-s; Tomoyo is my eldest sister and one of the Charmed Ones; Rika is my other older sister and another Charmed One; Yukito—you'll see him as Yue, also—is the guardian of the moon; Kero—aka Cerberus—is the guardian of the sun; Leon is our whitelighter; there's Lang guardian of the Star (I created him); and me. Charmed one and Mistress of the Sakura Star Cards."

"She's being modest!" shouted Fuutie.

"But that _is_ our Sakura-chan!" supplied Sheifa.

"Do you think somebody else should do her introduction?" asked Fanren.

"I do, but who?"

So they spent quite a waste of time just arguing about themselves about who was best to give Sakura's intro. After a millennia, it was decided that Tomoyo should do it.

She cleared her throat and began. "This is Sakura, the youngest Kinomoto. I can still remember her in her diapers and her out fit and sooo kawaii! And don't think automatically that because she's the youngest, she's the weakest. You'd be terribly mistaken. She's the most powerful Kinomoto (though she wont' admit it) as well as being a Charmed One. And she's definitely the most powerful mage! Being in the magic business for 6 years, she has tons of experience, and it is thanks to her that Lothor is gonna get kicked, washed, hung out to dry, and killed! After he's chopped up into the itsiest pieces ever, of course!"

"Arigatou, Tomoyo. Now on to other matters. Lothor, a totally gross and evil demon, is after hearts. They don't' keep him alive, but give him power. WE have a potion to protect every good person's heart, but that's taking time. We need your help."

"You forgot the part about where he thinks your heart is the one he needs to have endless power, Sakura."

"Yep! And how you're supposed to be Syaoran's girl--"

"Sheifa!" Most of the room exclaimed.

Syaoran started at Sakura. 'Girlfriend? Were they going to say girlfriend?'

Sakura was staring down at her feet, and looking very uncomfortable. She needed a way to get of the situation she was in.

"Lang? You have to go outside? Oh, okay, let's go."

Lang got the idea. "Woof!" he barked, saying to his mistress 'Can we talk a walk?'

She nodded.

The two quickly went out the door. Apparently, Sakura forgot she was in her PJ's. (A/n: Actually, the forgetful person was I, but I don't mind!)

"She can understand him?" Syaoran asked.

"She created him, didn't she, brat?" Kero questioned.

"Apparently, Lang really had to go." Yue stated actually being humorous. Everybody except Syaoran laughed.

'Mother was right. But how and why? Sakura did look hurt, but so has every girl that I've ever turned down.'

(A/n: Okay, in this section, Lang is actually barking. But I'm assuming you guys didn't go to Rehann's Acadamy of Dogian, so I'm going to have the translations down, okay?)

"How are you?" asked Lang as they strolled along.

Sakura just shrugged. "I'm figuring that, if he fell in love with me once, he can do it again. I just have to try to be myself and then maybe…well, I suppose I shouldn't give me hopes up."

"I like him. After a while, he treated you like a human being. From what I've heard, and the little I've seen, not many guys treated you that way. You know, like you have feelings."

"Iie. Let's go to Starlight Rock, okay?"

"Sure. You were supposed to be there anyways. I wonder if the meteor shower's still going on."

Sakura giggled. "We can't tell from here?"

"With all the light pollution it's ha—" Lang saw Sakura's confused expression and changed gears. "Just cooperate, Mistress."

"Okay."

As they walked along, Lang's tail wagged furiously. He looked like a very excited puppy. Something was definitely going on in that head of his. Let's take a look, shall we?

'This will be great! Li will look for Sakura and he'll see her and the stars and remember her and they'll be together! Mistress deserves this, and I'm the one who will help her get it! Faster than a speeding Frisbee, it's up to Suuuuuper Lang!'

But not everything can go as planned. Following Sakura and Lang was none other than—you guessed it—Lothor. He smiled evilly, so sure that this was the night he would become all-powerful.

When they reached Starlight Rock, Sakura sat on the edge. As she did, she had a vision.

_She was lying on the edge of Starlight Rock with Lothor over her. Lang was lying to her left, unable to get up. Lothor's square opened, and the teeth came out. They stole Sakura's heart, and she was dead._

"Lang, get over here," she whispered.

He quickly obeyed.

Sakura grabbed a Card from her pocket. 'Shield—release!'

Sensing its Mistress's urgency, The Shield released instantly and made an unusually strong shield. It, of course, was using a lot of magic and concentration, so Sakura was, for the most part, immobilized.

"Mistress, release your aura!"

"My aura? Dousta?"

"Just do it, onegai."

"Right." She did as requested, hoping Lang had a plan.

At the Halliwell Manor, Syaoran was sitting at the dining room, waiting for Sakura. He didn't really want to, but his mother told him, so he obeyed. He was concentrating hard, and it showed in his face.

'I wouldn't ever get a girlfriend. I don't love. Love is a weakness. But if that's try, why do I feel so weird around her? Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't see how things could get any worse, either.'

But they could. At that moment, a desperate feeling surrounded him. It wasn't his own, he knew. Something inside told him it was somebody he really cared about. But who could that be?

He knew. He didn't know how he knew, but he did know. It was Sakura.

"Does Sakura have a pink aura?" he got a yes from everybody. "Than she's in trouble." He stated simply.

"Lothor!" Everybody exclaimed.

Leon orbed out with Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika, Eriol, Kero, and Yue." Everybody else was left to worry about Sakura.

Sakura looked up to the faces of those she cared about most. She understood what Lang's plan had been. Her aura had attracted somebody's attention, and they'd come for her. This was a good thing, too. Lothor was putting everything he had up against Sakura, and she didn't know if she could hold on much longer. She wasn't at her strongest because she wasn't at her happiest.

"Sakura!" Rika exclaimed.

That got Lothor's attention. Angry at the intrusion, he fired an energy ball at them. They dodged it.

Claws, apparently, weren't his only weapons.

"Oh." Sakura moaned. She had fallen unconscious, but, luckily, the shield was still up.

"Sakura!"

Feeling like he should and needed to do something, Syaoran brought out his sword and an ofuda (A/n: Dunno if that's right…I'll check later, hope you'll forgive me) and called upon the God of fire. Lothor was hit by the attack and flew against the shield. He was electrocuted, burned, frozen, and poisoned by it, and in turn, collapsed.

Leon orbed inside the shield, and took Sakura and Lang with him when he left. Of course, Lothor wasn't very happy about being attacked like that, and he let it show. He put his hands together and created a fairly large energy ball. Strangely enough, it was changing colors. From yellow to red to blue to purple, it was scary; they weren't supposed to do that. He released it, and it hit Syaoran. He flew back and collided into everyone.

With an evil cackle, Lothor shimmered out.

They went to see if Syaoran was okay, and Leon went to heal him, but couldn't. Syaoran was died. Had died instantly.

"I can't heal the dead." Leon whispered mournfully.

"Sakura can." Yelan had appeared. "Her love is strong enough that she can give my son his life back."

"But Sakura's too weak!" objected Yue.

"Iie, I can do it—I have to do it!" Sakura has woken up and—tears streaming down her face—went to her love. " I have to. For me, Yelan, for him…for the world. I can do it, I just need to concentrate." She rose slowly and scooted over to Syaoran. "Right, I can do this." She raised her hands over him and slowly he healed. Just as Syaoran opened his eyes, Sakura collapsed on him. He grunted in response.

(A/N: sigh Once again, I've written it so that I've switched POV's, once again to Syao's… okay, here it goes):

I opened my eyes and she was there, again. Only this time she was on top of me, and the position she was in didn't look that comfortable. Then I realized another thing was different: Mother and the freaks were surrounding us.

I sat up and looked at them. "What?" I asked. Yue got up and lifted Sakura off me. He put his finger on her wrist to check her pulse.

"She's alive, but injured. Li's injuries must have been given to Sakura instead."

"What happened to her?" I asked, although it wasn't like I cared…much.

Yue looked at me, and his eyes were accusing. "Leon couldn't heal you, so Sakura thought she could. She could have died."

"Enough. Leon, do you think you can heal Sakura? She's not dead." Tomoyo said.

"Right."

He held his hands over Sakura's wounds, and it looked like his hands were glowing. Then, the blood soaking her clothes disappeared and soon after, her injuries.

As he was doing this, and unusual promise I made to her: 'You're going to be all right. I'll protect you and kicked this Lothor's butt.'

I thought I'd been knocked out too many times.

Normal POV

Sakura opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Yue picked her up in his arms and covered her with his wings.

Everybody went to his or her homes.

At the Li house, Yelan decided to tell the Elders the news.

"What's the new? Is anything wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. Syaoran was attacked and lost some of his memory. The only memories lost were the ones before I told him he was going t Japan."

"Is there anyway for his memory to be restored?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe not. Maybe Sakura'll have to start over. But he was attacked again today. Only Sakura could heal him. So maybe she'll spark flashbacks of some sort."

Yelan was indeed right. When Sakura healed him, she'd put a part of herself with him, and that part was activating lost memories.

It started out with Syaoran comforting Sakura. Although this time, Yelan could be clearly seen. Next was the image of Sakura comforting Syaoran. And yet again, Yelan was watching. The picture seemed to be clearer, then if focused on little Syaoran's sad face. Then it switched to the last visit. Little Syaoran and Sakura's ad faces, seeing big Sakura, seeing Yelan yet again, and his conversation with the Older Sakura. Afterwards, it was a mix of scenes, none of which were very long. First when Sakura crashed, then when he found out whom she was. Next was when the demons attacked on and on until it started to show when Sakura was confessing. Then an evil thing came and stopped the flashbacks. It didn't was Syaoran to remember.

Sakura had called her mother forward. Nadeshiko had her arms wrapped around Sakura, who was crying.

"It's going to be all right, Sakura. If you two were really meant to be, he'll remember, or at least fall in love with you all over again." She said comfortingly.

"You really think so, Kaa-san?"

"Hai, I'm sure of it." Nadeshiko helped Sakura stand up. "Love is extremely strong, if it is true. It is the greatest power, so believe in it." She led Sakura to her bed and tucked her in. "Right, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "Right."

"I suggest being yourself. It should work."

"Arigatou."

"Oyasumi nasai."

"Night."

Nadeshiko left.

"Lang, you can come in now."

Lang opened the door, entered, closed it, and then leapt on Sakura's bed. Sakura closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

KQ-chan: So how'd ya like it? Tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly in a review! And BTW, aren't you guys so proud of me? I just updated last month! Hears cheers of KawaiiQuerida-chan Yay! Go me! I'm hoping to finish this one soon, I know I have most of the chapters done already. But I warn you, from chapter 9 up, it might take a bit, because I don't have any more chapters done after Ch 8. Sorry! By that time, however, school'll be out, so I'll have time to work on this story. Wish me luck! Oh, and BTW, i apologize for the way the lyrics to the song're set up, it's late and i didn't feel like clicking the same buttons over and over.

KawaiiQuerida-chan


End file.
